Los Héroes en Hogwarts
by Viku
Summary: Después de morir, Bardock fue encomendado por una misión especial junto los cinco héroes que provienen cada dimensión distinto y llegan en un mundo desconocido, descubrirán juntos que tienen una misión que tiene proteger a Harry Potter durante un año.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Después de morir y la destrucción del planeta natal, Bardock fue encomendado por una misión especial junto los cinco héroes que provienen cada dimensión distinto y llegan en un mundo desconocido, descubrirán juntos que descubren que tienen la misma edad que el niño que vivió y deberán proteger a Harry Potter durante la estancia en Hogwarts incluyendo del asunto del torneo. ¿Podrán protegerlo durante un año en Hogwarts?

Año 4 de Harry Potter.

**Series**: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Hook( el Capitan Garfio), Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core, One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Yu Yu Hakusho y Batman.

**Disclamer**: todos los personajes no me pertenecen que pertenecen a sus autores excepto la historia que escrito por mí. La historia basara en el libro de J.K. Rowling "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego"

Capitulo 1: Una nueva oportunidad.

El hombre que proviene de la raza Saiyan, se encontraba volando en el espacio cerca de su planeta natal, peleándose contra el gran ejercito de un tirano llamado Freezer y el tirano se encontraba en su propia nave.

Bardock se sentía con mucha ira y venganza, Freezer el tirano había traicionado a la raza saiyajin, no todo eso, pretendía destruir al Planeta Vegetasei.

El saiyajin lo lanza una bola de ki destruyendo a uno de los enemigos, esquivando de los todos enemigos, no tenía tiempo de enfrentar contra el ejército.

Unos cuantos enemigos lo atraparon al Bardock pero él seguía volando a toda velocidad y trato de quitar encima de ellos y lo consiguió.

-¡Freezer!-Grito Bardock con odio observando a la nave lanzando el ki alrededor de los hombres de Freezer.

Casi todos los hombres de Freezer cayeron ante el ataque del saiyajin herido pero tres enemigos pudieron sujetarse al saiyajin.

-¡Freezer, sal de tu nave!-Exclamo Bardock llegando enfrente de la nave-¡Ahora lo veras quien soy yo!

La escotilla de la nave se abrió haciendo aparecer el tirano Freezer, se encontraba muy serio y tan callado.

Rápidamente los hombres de Freezer se quedaron asombrados de verlos y se soltaron a Bardock, observando al Freezer montado de su pequeña nave.

Bardock se sonrió con forma arrogancia, el solo podría derrotar a Freezer, vengaría de la muerte de sus amigos, también vengaría de la traición, cambiara el futuro destino del planeta y protegería de Camarote si es sobrevive de esta batalla.

-¡El gran Freezer!-Exclamo uno de los aliens tan sorprendido.

Todos menos el saiyajin se temblaron de miedo pero escuchaba la risa de Bardock.

Freezer con inexpresivo, alzo lentamente el dedo encima de ella se veía una bola pequeña.

- Esta es una oportunidad de cambiar el destino de planeta Vegeta… también el destino de Kakaroto-Dijo Bardock sonriendo con malicia muy confiado-¡obviamente también será tu destino!

Una bola de azul apareció en la mano derecha del saiyajin

-¡Muere, maldito!-Exclamo Bardock con odio.

El saiyajin lo lanzo una bola de azul dirigiendo al Freezer, pero de repente el tirano se rió mientras se aumento el tamaño de la bola que salía de su dedo.

El ataque de Bardock no pudo contra la bola gigantesca de Freezer, el tirano seguía riendo y lo lanzo el ataque hacia todo el ejército incluido a Bardock.

Bardock estaba dentro de la bola, gritando de dolor y antes de suspira su último aliento pudo ver una visión que el lugar era el mismo lugar que aparecía en el anterior visión pero se veía su hijo ya de adulto enfrente a Freezer. Una sonrisa orgullosa aparecía en los labios de Bardock.

-¡Kakaroto!-grito Bardock con el mayor esperanza.

El ataque llego chocar en el planeta Vegeta, haciendo destruir sin rastro mientras Freezer se rio a toda carcajada al ver la destrucción del planeta Vegeta.

En el mas allá…

El saiyajin observaba su armadura bien reparada y su cinta roja puesto, se encontraba confundido dentro de un despacho.

Bardock se encontraba en las filas de las almas, comprendiendo que había sido muerto, se quedo tan callado inexpresivo observando el juez de las almas.

El saiyajin notó que llego su turno para estar enfrente del juez de las almas, se acerco y llego a enfrente de la mesa grande que detrás de ella se encontraba el juez de las almas, el gran Enma.

-Vaya, otro saiyajin muerto… si no me equivoco mal, eres Bardock y moriste cuando tratabas proteger del planeta-Dijo Enma el juez de las almas observando al libro- Pero tengo reconocer que no eres tan malo como los otros pero….sin embargo mataste mucha gente.

Bardock se cruzo los brazos y dirigió una mirada tan seria al juez de las almas.

-No importa, llévame donde esta mis camaradas-Dijo Bardock quería reencontrar con sus camaradas.

-Ellos se encuentra en el infierno, veo que no tengo la elección…-Dijo Enma despreocupado cogiendo el tapón para firmar el papel.

-¡Espera un momento, señor Enma!-Exclamo una voz suave.

Enma y Bardock observaban a una chica de los cabellos azules y con el kimono, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Soy Botan, vengo de otra dimensión a las ordenes del príncipe Koenma-Dijo Botan sonriendo entregando un rollo de papel al Enma.

Enma se quedo observando con curiosidad a la joven y luego se puso leer el papel.

Bardock observo frunciendo el ceño a la joven quien le sonríe.

-Pero… si eso va contra reglas si incluso de tu dimensión, tengo entendido no es tan diferente el de mi mundo y el tuyo a la hora encargar de los muertos-Dijo Enma bastante sorprendido dejando de leer.

-No te preocupes, yo misma vigilare de ellos incluido a este hombre-Dijo Botan sonriendo tan divertida.

-¿De qué están hablando?-Preguntó Bardock gruñendo mientras está observando a uno y a otro- No me gusta como tramáis.

-Bardock, esta joven proviene de otra dimensión ella ha sido asignada de que cuidar de los héroes que murieron y para ello, tienen que conocerse y cumplir la misión-explico Enma observando al saiyajin.

-No tiene nada importancia sobre este asunto, llevadme donde están mis camaradas-Dijo Bardock irritado, dando a la espalda.

-A ese lugar en una planeta llamado tierra-Dijo Enma sonriendo malicioso.

Bardock se paralizo al escuchar de las palabras de Enma, inmediatamente pensó en Kakaroto y su destino.

-¿Eso quiere decir podre a ver a Kakaroto?-Preguntó Bardock un poco sorprendido y observo a ambos.

-Allí tendrás que cumplir una misión, Bardock-Dijo Botan tan sonriente- Tal vez obtendrás lo que tú quieres. Tú recompensa.

Bardock frunció el ceño, ya que no podía confiar en esa mocosa y observo al Enma, si negara la misión, no podría tener la oportunidad de conocer a Kakaroto y vengar de la traición del Freezer.

-…Esta bien, hare cumplir esa estúpida misión-Dijo Bardock tan irritado-¿De qué se trata?

Bardock se dio cuenta el halo que estaba su cabeza, se desapareció y se extraño.

-¡Perfecto, nos vamos ahora mismo!-Exclamo Botan tan contenta-¡Nos vemos, gran rey Enma!

-No soy el rey, seño…-Dijo Enma no pudo terminar viendo que Botan agarrando la mano de Bardock y ambos se fueron corriendo-¡Esperen que no la he terminado de hablar!... jóvenes.

-Señor, ya hay muchas almas que están esperando-Murmurando el demonio al lado de Enma.

Enma se giro donde el demonio lo señalaba, delante suya ya se veía una fila muy larga, el juez de las almas se gruño tan molesto.

El saiyajin y la joven salieron del edificio y pararon ante de la serpiente.

-Parece un camino muy largo…-murmuro el saiyajin observo un poco sorprendido al camino.

-no vamos allá, Bardock-Dijo Botan sacando un objeto mostrando ante Bardock- Tachaaan, este es el objeto que nos llegaremos a la tierra.

El objeto parecía pequeña pero una mini espejo y con teclas de ordenador.

Paso unos dos minutos…

-¿Esto funciona de verdad?-Preguntó Bardock tan desconfiado cruzando los brazos.

Botan se cae en el suelo al estilo de anime y se levanta rápidamente.

-¡No seas tonto, claro que sí que funciona!-Exclamo Botan tan enojada haciendo de que en la frente de Bardock aparecía una gota de sudor.

-Es muy pequeña hasta lo podría comparar el tamaño de un scouter-Dijo Bardock observando el objeto de Botan- Mi planeta tenían la tecnología muy avanzado y dudo mucho que este lugar consiga como esto.

-Nunca subestimes de la tecnología de los humanos-Dijo Botan frunciendo el ceño.

-Los humanos son estúpidos y débiles…es lo que he oído de ellos-Dijo Bardock con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo tan confiado.

Botan no hizo caso del último comentario, ya que se estaba concentrada escribiendo en las teclas del objeto extraño y lo apunta a la nada.

El objeto se reacciono haciendo aparecer un portal y se abre la puerta

-¡Vamos a entrar!-Exclamo Botan empujando al Bardock.

-¡Ey, no me empujes o tengas problemas conmigo, estúpida!-Exclamo Bardock tan molesto

Bardock no pudo contestar ya que fue entrado por el portal y llego rápidamente en un campo abierto y desierto al lado de un bosque.

Botan aparece de la portal y el portal se desapareció una vez de que Botan ya había entrado en el mundo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Bardock observando alrededor del lugar.

-Planeta tierra tanto como tu prefieras llamar así o puedes llamar la dimensión de los magos mágicos-Dijo Botan con una sonrisa tan divertida.

Bardock había oído del planeta tierra a las palabras de unos saiyajins antes de que destruyera el planeta Vegetasei, no solo eso, también había visto en la visión cuando veía Kakaroto peleándose pero admitió que el lugar era bonito y tiene bueno colores comparado de su planeta. ¿Dimensión de los magos mágicos?

-Tu mocosa, ¡¿acabas decir la dimensión de los magos mágicos, acaso eso no está en mi dimensión?-Exclamo Bardock tan molesto, cruzándose los brazos.

-Exacto, no estás en tu mundo aunque parezca la tierra a igual el de tu mundo, estas en un mundo diferente que no existe gente como tu-Dijo Botan asintiendo un poco preocupada por la rudeza de Bardock.

-Te debo acordarte que en mi dimensión ya no existe mi raza, más bien puede haber superviviente como Kakaroto o otros saiyajins-Dijo Bardock seguía su irritación- No me lo creo de que este planeta existan unos humanos tan debiluchos.

A Botan se acordaba mucho el orgullo de unos demonios que se negaban creerse que un humano simple podría muy fuerte que ellos y se sonrió al acordar había pasados tantas aventuras con Yusuke y los demás.

-Eso tú crees…estas subestimando a este mundo-Dijo Botan-Este mundo divide en dos clases.

-¿Dos clases?-repitió Bardock tan extrañado al oír de eso nunca había oído algo parecido de los humanos al fin del cabo que en el planeta vegeta lo dividían las clases según el rey de los saiyajins.

Botan lo asintió ante la pregunta de Bardock, alzo dos dedos.

-Uno, aquí existen gente mágica que pueden utilizar los hechizos y también existen los magos malvados-explico Botan bastante seria- y segundo hay gente no mágica, conocido como muggle, que son la gente que no puede utilizar la magia.

A Bardock empezó interesar sobre este mundo sobre la historia de los magos, sabía que tiene que ver con su orgullo de saiyajin.

-Interesante, esa pequeña historia-Dijo Bardock sonriendo con tanta confianza- Demuéstrame que existan los magos.

-Supongo tu sabes que el de tu mundo, puede que los humanos sepan a volar pero este mundo hay los magos pueden volar con un objeto-Dijo la joven de los cabellos azules.

-He dicho que quiero una demuestra ante mis ojos-Dijo Bardock tan serio- sabes muy bien que puedo acabarte como tú.

-¡Quieres dejar comportarte como un maldito arrogante?-exclamo Botan tan molesta-¡Me recuerdas al tonto de Yusuke!

Bardock no imagino quien era el amigo de esa chica pero se sintió ofendido de que ella se atreve comparar a un tipo que no conoce.

-Muy bien, vayamos a buscar a los otros ya que eres el ultimo que te traje-Dijo Botan tranquilamente y alegre hasta Bardock preguntaría el cambio de la actitud de la joven- Vayamos al Mundiales de Quidditch.

-¿Quidditch?-pregunto Bardock tan confundido dándose cuenta de que Botan se empezó caminar-¡¿Espera, que rayos significa esa cosa?

-Un deporte de los magos-Contestó Botan con una sonrisa tan divertida haciendo que Bardock confundiera tanto –Antes de que llegáramos a ese lugar, escucha y deja comportar así como un adulto y comporte de un adolescente.

-Está claro que soy un adulto-Dijo Bardock por primera vez se dio cuenta que andaba algo malo con su voz, sonaba algo voz tan joven-Mi voz se siente algo raro…

Botan saco el espejo enseñando al Bardock, este al ver de esto, se grito de horror ante el espejo.

Fin del capítulo 1.

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Vale la pena de seguir la historia?


	2. El encuentro de los Héroes

Los seis héroes que provienen cada dimensión distinto y llegan en un mundo desconocido y descubrirán juntos y descubren que tienen la misma edad que el niño que vivió y deberán proteger a Harry Potter durante la estancia de Hogwarts incluyendo del asunto del torneo.

Año 4. DBZ, Naruto, Hook, FF7 Crisis Core, One Piece, Kingdom Hearts , Yu Yu Hakusho y Batman

Diclamer: todos los personajes no me pertenecen que pertenecen a sus autores excepto la historia que escrito por mí. La historia basara en el libro de J.K. Rowling "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego"

Capitulo 2: El encuentro de los heroes de otras dimensiónes.

Bardock había gritado de horror al ver el espejo que reflejaba en él, el saiyajin estaba siendo joven con una edad casi de catorce años pero no había cambiado nada de su ropa ni el aspecto solo había retrocedido a la edad de 14 años.

-¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?-Exclamo Bardock tan enojado viendo a la joven que estaba riendo- ¡Devuélvemelo el aspecto de mi edad actual o te arrepentirás haberme hecho así!

-Cálmate eso tiene que ver con la misión que te explicare cuando estemos con los otros-Dijo Botan tan alegremente.

-Los otros… ¿te refieres a los que llaman héroes?-Pregunto Bardock frunciendo el ceño acordando de las palabras de Enma.

Botan se asintió mientras siguió su camino hizo de que Bardock lo siguiera a pesar sus quejas sobre que ella lo tramaba algo.

Caminaron a través del bosque hasta llego a un prado lleno de las tiendas, el saiyajin insinuó que el lugar parecía un campamento, Bardock pudo ver los humanos llevaban vestidos un poco extraños pero ya que el saiyajin había viajado alguna vez en los planetas y los seres llevaban ropas extrañas pero en este mundo era bastante diferente… ¡algunos llevaban capas y otros ropas tan primitivos pero modernos!

-Bardock, no te alejes mucho que nuestra tienda no está lejos-Dijo Botan sonriente.

El saiyajin no dijo nada hasta se choco sin querer contra un joven de los cabellos blancos y largos parecía que tener unos quince años, la misma edad de Bardock.

-¡Eh, fíjate por dónde vas!-Exclamo el joven un poco fastidiado- No tenias que haber chocado conmigo…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿No estabas en la tienda con los demás?-Exclamo Botan bastante alarmada.

-Tranquila, preciosa-tranquilizo el joven con ampliando su sonrisa- Venia a ver este lugar…

-Estabas tonteando con esas chicas humanas-Una voz tan fría que estaba detrás de Botan y Bardock.

Bardock se quedo asombrado girando encontrando a otro joven de los cabellos erizados, con una capa negra y no hubiera percatado su presencia, más bien hubiera notado el sonido de sus pasos pero no lo hizo.

-¡Hiei, no puedes dejar a él se ande por ahí incluso que dejaras solos a los demás!-exclamo Botan bastante enojada.

-Ellos están esperando, Botan-Dijo Hiei sigue con el tono tan frio.

Bardock lo siguió a Hiei que empezó caminar dirigiendo al enfrente la tienda, mientras Botan se sermoneando al joven de los cabellos blancos.

-Tú debes ser el amigo de esta mocosa-Dijo Bardock observando a Hiei- ¿me puedes decirme que clase de esta misión es?

Hiei no presto la atención del saiyajin, quien se enojo bastante que nadie le cuenta sobre la misión desde conoció a Botan pero al cabo de dos minutos llegaron enfrente a una tienda bastante pequeña. El saiyajin no pudo evitar extrañar sobre la tienda.

-¿Dormiremos en esta cosa…ni siquiera no cabemos todos?-Pregunto Bardock sintiendo molesto de que ellos están tomando el pelo.

-No te preocupes yo también me pensé en eso-Dijo el joven de los cabellos blanco con gran sonrisa-No deberías subestimar de la gente de esta dimensión.

Bardock no dijo nada, decidió a entrar en la tienda, por la primera vez se sintió muy sorprendido viendo que por dentro tiene gran espacio y bastante grande.

Vio a un extraño tipo que parecía un encapuchado negro, Bardock intentó ver su cara pero no se veía nada ya que lo llevaba tapado con su capucha pero al lado hay un joven la piel del color del café y una sonrisa amplia y confiada, su cabello negro peinado al estilo punk y teñido con rayas rojas. Lleva pantalón y camisa adornados con flecos de ante rojos y negros, y botas rojas. En la muñeca lucía brazaletes de cuero, y en el cinturón llevaba envainado un enorme cuchillo junto unas pequeñas dagas.

El joven parecía que estaba hablando con otro chico pero sus cabellos erizados y negro, se ve que tiene una cicatriz pequeña en forma equis y su ropa parecía a un mercenario y lleva una espada corta a su espalda.

-Ey, cualquiera lo diría parece que interesas en ella-Bromeando el chico que lleva la espada en su espalda.

El joven de los cabellos punk, se encontró muy molesto que el chico diciendo así.

-Vete a molestar, tio-Dijo el joven se sonrió con sarcasmo consiguiendo una risa tan risueño del chico que lleva la espada.

Bardock no pudo evitar se sentía curiosidad de saber quiénes son los tres especialmente a un encapuchado sin embargo pero el chico de la espada parecía tener la misma edad que el chico de los cabellos blancos.

Pero no solo eso, también al fondo del todo se encontraba un joven con los cabellos negros y con una ropa normal, parecía un humano pero algo les decía no debía subestimarlo.

-Asi que eres el último miembro del grupo-Dijo una voz tan suave y con el tono divertido.

Bardock se giro a su lado izquierdo encontró a un joven que lleva un sombrero muy raro con dos monedas que dibujaba una carita sonrisa y la otra la tristeza, el joven no lleva la ropa superior excepto si que lleva unos pantalones y los zapatos. La sonrisa del joven parece que se encontraba divertido.

-Quieres decir que todos van en la misión-Dijo Bardock confundido observando detrás del joven que lleva el sombrero naranja se encontraba a Botan y el joven de los cabellos blancos.

-Bien, ya están todos-Dijo Botan tan alegre acercando a bardock y los demás- Bien, empezare explicar sobre la…

-Un momento, no conozco a estos tipos-Dijo el joven punk con tanta desconfianza.

Bardock estuvo de acuerdo con ese punk, se sorprendió bastante que Botan se seguía sonriendo.

-Entonces quien es el primero en empezar-pregunto Botan bastante divertida- Sobretodo que hay que decir su edad.

-Yo empiezo-Dijo una voz que parecía una chica que los demás percibió en el encapuchado- soy Xion, una de los miembros de la organización 13 y creo que tengo 13 años.

Xion saco su capucha, mostrando su cara con una sonrisa tan dulce consiguiendo confundir a los demás excepto a Hiei y Botan.

Bardock al ver la cara de Xion, se quedo asombrado al reconocer que la cara parecía que es tomada la cara de Toma, su camarada.

-¡¿Toma?-Exclamó Bardock bastante asombrado no podía creer que estaba viendo con esas pintas raras.

-Creo…que me ves en tu amigo-Dijo Xion con la cara de Toma, sonriendo-me imagino que los demás me ven en otra persona.

Los chicos lo asintieron en silencio, bastante sorprendidos y extrañados.

-Es una chica muy especial, chicos-Dijo Botan- si quieren de saber de ella, tenéis mucho tiempo para conoceros, el siguiente para presentar.

-Yo soy Bruce Wayne-Saludó Bruce tranquilamente con una sonrisa amigablemente- creo que tengo la misma edad que ustedes dos aunque en mi mundo era adulto.

El joven punk le pareció un tic al oír de la palabra adulto.

El Saiyan notó que Bruce se refería a el mismo y al chico de los cabellos blancos.

-¡Déjame a mí!-Exclamo el joven de los cabellos blanco, un poco arrogancia que se notaba en su voz-Os vais sorprender tanto de mi.

Todos giraron al joven de los cabellos blanco, que este da un paso de atrás.

-Mi personalidad como ermitaño gama-sennin no es más fachada-Dijo el joven de los cabellos blanco continuo-¡En realidad soy uno de los tres grandes ninjas conocidos en los cuatros puntos cardinales! ¡El genio de pelo blanco, maestro de sapos!-continuo su gran discurso finalmente poniendo su pose-¡los niños dejan de llorar sorprendidos al escuchar mi nombre! ¡Soy el gran Jiraiya!

Todos se quedan bastante callados hasta…

-Bah, pero no eres más que un viejo pervertido-Comento Hiei que está muy fondo de la tienda- si te pasas ahí afuera mirando algunas chicas…

-¡Eh, no soy el pervertido!-Exclamo Jiraiya sonriendo bastante orgulloso- ¡Soy el súper pervertido!

Todos se quedan callados… las palabras del shinobi hizo consiguiera que Bardock palmea en la frente a escuchando a este tan idiota, el joven Wayne se frunció el ceño mientras los tres jóvenes se rieron ante las palabras de Jiraiya.

-Ese tipo parece hecho de los piratas-comento el joven del cabello negro estilo punk con las rayas roja, hizo saliera una hada que rodeaba a su alrededor- Mi nombre es Rufio, soy o lo fui como líder de los niños perdidos, tengo la misma edad que-Apunto al Xion- ese chico que parezca a Peter Pan, ese viejo gordo cuando era joven… bueno también esta es mi nueva compañera es Luciérnaga de fuego, es una hada y yo dedico matar a los piratas.

Eso hizo que el otro joven que lleva el sombrero naranja se sonriera ante la palabra pirata mientras el joven de la espada se quedo asombrado al ver un hada mientras Bardock se gruño mientras Jiraiya se veía extrañado y Bruce se frunció el ceño como si no le gustara la idea de que un niño lo mata a alguien.

-¿Una pirata dices?-El chico que lleva el sombrero- pareces que odias bastante a los piratas.

-Los adultos no son dignos de mi confianza, colega-Dijo Rufio frunciendo el ceño el hecho que el joven se interesara-¿Por qué no te lo presentas?

El joven que lleva el sombrero iba decir pero de repente el joven de los cabellos negros el que lleva la espada en su espalda, dirigió al Rufio.

-Tranquilo, chico-el joven tratando de relajar, sonriendo con toda tranquilidad-Creo que es mi turno… mi nombre es Zack Fair, ex miembro de SOLDADO de la primera clase, tenía 23 años pero creo que mantengo la edad 16 cuando era el segundo de la clase.

El saiyajin no entendía nada de qué era lo de SOLDADO pero se quedo pensativo sobre Rufio, parece que es un adolescente de verdad como no confiar en los adultos. Sin embargo dirigió una mirada al joven que lleva el sombrero.

-Bueno, yo soy Ace D. Portgas, un pirata de la tripulación de Barbablanca-Dijo Ace sonriendo consiguiendo el odio de Rufio.

De repente Rufio saca una espada dirigiendo hacia Ace quien estaba preparando para pelear pero la espada de Rufio le choco contra la espada y vio que fue Hiei quien lo bloqueaba el ataque.

"Hiei es muy rápido…" el saiyajin observando bastante sorprendido mientras Jiraiya también compartía el mismo pensamiento con el saiyajin.

-¡Apártate, enano!-Exclamo Rufio tan molesto a Hiei.

- Eso me gustaría si puedes conmigo-Comento Hiei con una pequeña sonrisa- No has venido para eso pero si eso es lo que quieres.

Bruce Wayne y Zack lo miran con interés pero, Botan se acerco a ambos detuviendo a ambos para que no iniciaran la batalla.

-¡Hiei! ¡Rufio! ¡Paren ya!-Exclamo Botan tan preocupada- No habéis venido para pelear, Hiei, ni tampoco a ti, Rufio, no has venido a luchar a Ace.

Rufio lo mira bastante furioso, lo guardo su espada y el hada parecía un poco sorprendida.

-este es Hiei Jaganshi y yo soy Botan la mensajera de Koenma-dijo Botan rápidamente mirando a todos- La misión se trata que tenemos que proteger a Harry Potter durante un año en Hogwarts una escuela de la magia y hechicería. Sospechamos que el mago malvado, Voldemort trama algo terrible y es posible que se trate su retorno.

- Espera, ¿Tenemos que estar allí durante un año?-Pregunto Ace un poco sorprendido igual que Bardock.

-Eso fingiréis de ser estudiantes en el mismo año que Harry Potter, por eso tenéis aspecto así-explico Hiei inexpresivo.

-Esta es la misión más tranquilo que he oído en mi vida-comentó Zack acordándose no era nada comparando con su mundo.

Xion estuvo de acuerdo con Zack, ya que en su mundo enviaba en los otros mundos y solo para matar a los sincorazones pero proteger a alguien durante un año era totalmente diferente.

Rufio se frunció el ceño, pareciera no le gustaba nada esa idea siendo que la idea de vivir con todos y crecer. Pero dudaba bastante, Peter Pan creció y convirtió en un adulto y siendo padre de dos niños. Pensándolo bien, ¿Estaría bien aprovechar en esta oportunidad aprender todo?

Por otro lado, Bruce se encontraba bastante fácil de actual normalidad aunque se preocupa mucho el tema de un mundo podría haber enemigos que atacaran para sorprenderlo, Actuaria como Batman para protegerlo. Se lo asintió para sí mismo estaba seguro que podría hacerlo en esta misión.

Jiraiya y Ace se miraron entre ellos y lo asintieron como si estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Entonces, no podéis utilizar vuestros poderes por eso estamos aquí para vigilar a vosotros en el colegio-Dijo Botan muy alegre.

-¿Quieres decir como esos humanos?-Burló Bardock medio irritado y furioso por haber dicho tal cosa así a un guerrero de la raza saiyajin.

-¿Cuál es el problema con eso?-Preguntó Zack con curiosidad.

- provengo de una raza guerrera llamado Saiyan-Contestó Bardock mirando a él.

Bruce le recordaba ciertamente a su amigo, Clark Kent, el superhéroe conocido como Superman, en los tiempos de la liga de la justicia, Superman le contaba bastante de su origen, por esa razón el comentario de Bardock le recordaba más a su amigo que él, su raza era totalmente diferente a los de humanos.

-Ni tampoco utilicen con ese superpoderes para espiar a las chicas-Dijo Botan mirando a los chicos incluyendo a Jiraiya quien notó la mirada de la joven como si estuviera refiriendo solo a él.

"No importa por lo que intente prohibir, hare alguna forma de documentar "pensó Jiraiya con picardía y perverso.

A Ace no le preocupo la idea de que no utilizara los poderes y se sonrió con toda tranquilidad mientras a Xion se entristeció acordándose que perdió usar el keyblade de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, Xion-Dijo Zack sonriente- No creo que tengas problema de no utilizar tus poderes.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-Musito Xion un poco tristeza.

-¡Bien, con esto nos iremos al torneo de Quidditch!-Exclamo Botan muy emocionada.

Todos no entienden menos Hiei quien se suspiro al escuchar de esas palabras de la mensajera.

-Solo conseguirás que ellos estén confundidos-Comento Hiei tan secamente.

-No te preocupes, Hiei-Dijo Botan tan alegre dirigiendo a él- Ya se sabrán cuando lo vean.

Más tarde…

Bardock y los demás se encontraban sentados en las gradas del torneo que celebran Quidditch.

-Deben estar bromeando…-Murmuro Bardock tan molesto.

Al lado de Bardock, Jiraiya estaba usando con el bucle a unas veelas que están animando al equipo, Bardock había oído que ese equipo proviene de Bulgaria mientras la otra es Inglaterra que ambos países juegan en este deporte como si el saiyan le importara sobre países.

Al lado del Bardock se volteo al lado izquierda que ve a Ace D. Portgas un pirata, parecía muy interesado en los jugadores que acaban de aparecer volando, montados en las escobas.

-¡Vaya, asi que ellos pueden volar con esas escobas-Comentó Ace con interés mientras Bardock simplemente asintió- Nunca he visto algo parecido.

-¿En tu mundo no existe que haya alguien vuela aunque haya esos chismes?-Preguntó Bardock seguía sin creer que una simple escoba pudiera volar comparando con la tecnología o alguien pudiera volar es totalmente distinto.

-En mi mundo estuve viajando por el mar, también en el desierto, cosas que no hubo alguien pudiera volar-Dijo Ace admitiendo que nunca había visto algo parecido- Y no sería raro si existiera así tendría haber con la fruta del diablo.

Bardock se extraño e iba preguntar sobre esa fruta del diablo pero el sannin pervertido se dejo de mirar con el bucle.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido que exista forma de volar, pero conozco que alguien puede volar con su Jutsu-Dijo Jiraiya bastante serio cosa que Bardock y Ace notaron algo luego se sonrió perversión-¡Esas chicas son tremendamente bellezas! Quizás me retiro lo dicho de dejar la pluma.

Jiraiya se volvía con el bucle con lujuria y soltando risitas provocando diferentes reacciones a Ace lo ve extrañado mientras Bardock lo palmeo en la frente como viera un caso intentando controlar con las ganas de dar paliza al ese idiota.

Zack se encontraba al lado de Jiraiya, se encontraba hablando con Rufio, Bruce y Xion quienes estaban escuchando sobre el entrenamiento del Soldado cuando estaba en la segunda clase.

-Tiene que ser increíble con esa sala de entrenamiento-Admirando Xion con interés-A pesar me recuerda bastante a mis aventuras.

-Eso admito que es tan interesante de esto-Dijo Bruce nunca había oído algo parecido la historia de Zack aunque se puso bastante serio al oír palabra de guerra sabia que significaba-Así que entrenas para tus misiones según las ordenes del esa organización llamado Shinra?

-Así es, lo hice para convertir en la primera clase del Soldado-Dijo Zack con melancolía al acordar del su pasado.

-No es posible que seas un tio que se salte tan largo cuando pasas encima de esos enemigos-Comentó Rufio bufando no era posible que alguien saltara así no lo creería.

Zack lo sonrió con tanto orgullo mientras Bruce asintió que estando de acuerdo con el chico aunque a Xion no le pareció tan extraño.

El público se ovaciona tan emocionado al ver los jugadores como jugaban, mientras Bardock y los demás se andaban muy sorprendidos como jugaban durante el partido.

Botan se salto muy emocionada que estaba al lado de Ace, ella se dio cuenta que Hiei estaba observando en otro parte y no mirando en el partido de Quidditch.

-Vamos, Hiei, ¿por qué no lo miras el partido?-Preguntó Botan muy emocionada.

-Eso no tiene nada interés –soltando el comentario tan frio de Hiei quien se encontraba tan inexpresivo mientras observaba entre publico-Sabes perfectamente que tenemos que vigilarlo a ese chico con esa ayuda de estos guerreros.

-Pero, no seas tan injusto con ellos, ya que acaban de llegar en este mundo ya sabrán si el niño que sobrevivió este por aquí-Dijo Botan sonriendo despreocupada- Además no hay nada que temer.

Hiei alzo la ceja tan ceñudo como si estuviera decidiendo si debía regañar o no, pero optó ignorando de ella mientras seguía vigilando al cierto joven que esta con una familia de lleno pelirrojos.

Después del partido de Quidditch, Zack y Ace andaban hablando muy emocionados sobre el Quidditch mientras Xion opinaba ha sido un deporte muy raro al Botan quien ella lo contradecía que sería muy buena de probar jugar al Quidditch siendo que le gusta viajar en la escoba.

Hiei se encontraba distante de los demás eso hace el saiyan se acerco al joven de los cabellos blancos y el joven de los cabellos cortos y negros.

-¿Tu sabes algo sobre ese chico y el mago oscuro que Botan nos contaron?-Preguntó Bardock a Jiraiya quien se escucha atentamente.

-No, solo simplemente que lo vamos a proteger a ese chico de esas garras de mago oscuro -Dijo Jiraiya cruzándose los brazos.

Bardock se gruño al escuchar que no hubo información interesante pero tenía una duda el hecho extrañado ¿Por qué un mago oscuro que pretende acabar con ese chico? Pronto averiguaría para poder cumplir, la idea de vivir con los humanos no le parecía atractiva pero recordó las visiones que su hijo Kakaroto aparecía en ellas, parecía que pasaba con mucho tiempo en ese planeta.

Bruce se quedo pensativo estando de acuerdo con Bardock ya que tenia la misma pregunta con él. ¿Por qué el mago oscuro quería con el chico? Por las palabras de Botan que decía que tenían que proteger a Harry Potter del mago oscuro. Y repetía la misma pregunta en su cabeza. En cuanto llegue a la escuela de magia y hechicería iría investigar sobre el mago oscuro.

Todos llegaron en la tienda, dispuestos a dormir y se acostaron con mucha tranquilidad.

El saiyan tuvo pesadillas sobre su pasado, veía su planeta destruyendo y veía a Freezer riendo tan malignidad.

-¡Despierta, Bardock!-Exclamó Ace tan serio consiguiendo a Bardock se despertara de golpe.

El Saiyan se sentó bien en su cama, observando a Ace y se sintió confuso al ver el joven vestido de murciélago.

-¿Por qué me despiertas tan tarde?-Preguntó Bardock agradeciendo al chico por despertar pero se extraño el hecho que despertara así.

-¡No tenemos tiempo, nos atacan!-Exclamo Ace tan preocupado y serio.

-Debemos irnos de prisa antes que los magos nos vienen atacar-Dijo el joven enmascarado, se encontraba tan serio y aterrorizante su aspecto- Por cierto, soy Batman, Bardock.

Bardock no podía admitir que era todo una sorpresa de ver recién conocido Batman y saber los atacan, eso era imposible que esos humanos atacaran de repente.

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamo Bardock tan sorprendido-¿Quiénes son?

-No lo sé-Comentó el pirata que sus palabras lo decían de verdad- Hiei fue quien nos avisaron a todos pero nos están esperando afuera.

Bardock se sonrió con arrogancia, por fin podría ver en que son capaces de esos magos y demostraría que podría ser más fuerte que ellos. No podía admitir que se sentía en sus sangres de saiyan se sentía muy emocionado.

Fin Capitulo 2


	3. La Marca Tenebrosa

Los seis héroes que provienen cada dimensión distinto y llegan en un mundo desconocido y descubrirán juntos y descubren que tienen la misma edad que el niño que vivió y deberán proteger a Harry Potter durante la estancia de Hogwarts incluyendo del asunto del torneo.

Año 4. DBZ, Naruto, Hook, FF7 Crisis Core, One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Yu Yu Hakusho y Batman

Diclamer: todos los personajes no me pertenecen que pertenecen a sus autores excepto la historia que escrito por mí. La historia basara en el libro de J.K. Rowling "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego"

Capitulo 3: La Marca Tenebrosa.

Bardock se levantó de la cama, preparándose para la batalla, observando al pirata lo asintió de estar listo aunque el murciélago no parecía un tipo que confía en alguien.

Así los tres salieron de la tienda, pudieron ver a la gente huyendo de un grupo puesto con unas capas negras y puesto con una máscara plateada. Los cuatros figuras se volaban por los aires.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Preguntó Bardock alzo la ceja con el aspecto de sus enemigos.

-Me gustaría de responderlo si la supiera-Dijo Batman, también estaba observando a los magos que no paran lanzar el hechizo.

Aparecen Botan y los otros acercando a Ace, Bardock y Batman.

-Chicos, por fin salís de aquí y…-Dijo Botan se detuvo sus palabras al verlo a Batman e hizo como si pidiera alguna explicación.

-Luego te lo cuento-Dijo Batman con seriedad- ya que estamos en una situación bastante complicado.

-El punto que tenemos es irnos de aquí-Dijo Hiei tan tranquilamente.

-¡Oye, oye!-Quejó Zack, mirando a Hiei- ¿No puedes decir eso en serio?

-Zack tiene razón- Dijo Jiraiya, bastante serio y observando a otros- No podemos ignorar todo lo que pasa. Están atacando a los niños, y mujeres ya lo saben.

-No es un asunto que me concierne sobre los adultos-Dijo Rufio observo a los magos-¿Pero debemos hacer algo con esos tipos que los ahuyentan?

-Pues tenemos que salvar a ellos-Dijo Xion, preocupada por la gente asustada.

Hiei soltó suspiró, observando a Botan, quien se sonrió muy alegre al oír las palabras de los chicos.

-Entonces dividamos en el grupo-Dijo Botan pensativa- Opto el primer grupo que iremos al bosque serán Rufio, Ace, Xion, Bardock y yo y el segundo grupo que irá ayudar a los otros serán Jiraiya, Zack, Hiei y Batman.

-Creo que deberías cambiar la idea, Botan-Dijo Zack observando a otro lado, la mencionada observo al Zack- Ya se fueron hacia allá.

Botan se dio cuenta que Bardock se fue volando hacia los magos enmascarados y Ace se fue corriendo en la misma dirección.

-No sabía que este supiera volar-Comentó Xion tan sorprendida, observando al saiyan volando por los aires.

-¡¿Alguna vez no han escuchado a mi, cuando lo digo algo importante?-exclamo Botan tan enojada al ver que esos dos desobedecieron.

-No te preocupes, yo vigilare a los dos- Dijo Hiei para tranquilizar a Botan.

-Además debemos apresurarnos antes de que ellos sospeche de nosotros-Dijo Batman tan serio.

Hiei se asintió, estando de acuerdo con el comentario de Batman y se dirigió a perseguir tras Bardock y Ace.

El shinobi tuvo una idea, pero decidió preguntárselo a Botan ya que ella es la mensajera del más allá.

-Botan, tengo una duda… ¿Funciona perfectamente sobre mi técnica el Jutsu de invocación?-Preguntó Jiraiya pensando si había sido resucitado y estando en otro mundo.

-Creo que no puedes, Jiraiya-respondió la chica de los cabellos azules, sacando una libreta y leyó- Según que tengo apuntado, Los sapos saben que tú estabas muerto si lo hubieras invocado lo tuvieses problema… además no puedes utilizar esta técnica para llamar a un sapo gigante causarías problemas.

-¿Un… sapo gigante?-Pregunto Rufio imaginando lo posible- Eso es imposible…

-¡Que guay, este tío puede usar la invocación como yo!-exclamó Zack tan alegre, mientras Xion y Rufio miraron tan confundidos.

-¿Para que necesites esta técnica?-Preguntó Batman observó al chico de los cabellos blancos quien parecía meditando en un momento y se suspiró.

-Esta técnica la invoco a los sapos pequeños como mensajero o para ayudarme a investigar, en cuanto los sapos gigantes pueden ayudarme en la batalla cuando se trata un enemigo muy poderoso-Dijo Jiraiya con gravedad, sabiéndose que con la ayuda de los sapos, no tendría tan difícil de investigar o durante el combate- Pero, Botan dijo que no podría porque causaría problemas si la invoco al sapo siendo que yo estoy aquí en el otro mundo en otras palabras... para ellos yo estoy muerto.

Batman se quedo pensando en las palabras y comprendió que por que era tan útil aunque pareciera una locura la idea de invocar un sapo era comprensible que no puede sabiendo que Jiraiya también estaba muerto.

-Es cierto lo que dije, Jiraiya-Dijo Botan observando al librito y le sonrió al ermitaño- Pero puedes invocar a un sapo recién muerto.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Jiraiya alegrando ante las palabras de Botan-Pues ¿cómo funciona?

-Simplemente solo tienes que pensar en un sapo rojo mientras lo ejecutas-Dijo Botan mirando a la libreta y obteniendo la mirada confusa de Jiraiya como dijera "¿Así de tan simple?".

El joven de los cabellos blancos hace sellos para hacer el Jutsu, invocando a un sapo de piel rojo, lleva unos goggles en el cuello y lo reconoció al ver quien lo invocó.

-¡Kösuke!-exclamó Jiraiya un poco sorprendido, viendo al sapo que parecía sorprendido.

-¡¿Jiraiya?-exclamó Kösuke reconociendo al shinobi, había visto cuando estaba en su hogar- Pero recuerdo que estaba en el Konoha…

Xion se acerco a ambos y lo dijo con tono preocupación.

-De eso ya hablareis más tarde-Dijo Xion bastante preocupada por el asunto de los tipos enmascarados se dirigió al joven Shinobi- ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

-Bien, llevaos a este sapo porque estaré con Hiei y los otros y el sapo pueda un reverso del Kushiyose no Jutsu o os invocaría-Explicó Jiraiya bastante serio- Así no hay problema para encontraros mientras llevéis al sapo…

-¡Ya veo, así no hace falta que os busquemos cuando estemos separados!-dijo Zack bastante sorprendido- Si tu invocas al sapo, nos llevaría hasta donde estáis y si el sapo hace lo mismo, vosotros llegarían donde estamos.

-Lo has entendido perfectamente, chico-Dijo el shinobi, alegrando de que comprendiera la idea.

Rufio y Xion lo asintieron estando de acuerdo con Zack viendo la utilidad de la técnica del shinobi.

-Entendido, Jiraiya-Dijo el sapo rojo bastante serio- me tendrás una gran explicación.

-Yo me encargare de explicar al sapo, Jiraiya-Dijo Botan, lo abraza al sapo y le sonríe- Ve con ellos y tengan con cuidado que no utilicen tanto vuestro poder porque sospecharían de que no somos de este mundo.

Jiraiya asintió estando de acuerdo y se puso corriendo dirigiendo donde estaban a sus compañeros que se fueron a luchar.

Rufio se quedo observando a los otros muy molesto por la idea de dividir el grupo.

-¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que ir al bosque mientras ellos se luchan contra esos tipos?-gruñendo el joven punk, observando al Botan.

-Pues como mencione antes, Harry Potter y sus amigos se encontraban en el Torneo de Quidditch, como hemos visto que es un ataque de esos magos, podrían que estar en el bosque y debemos que proteger o vigilar si les va bien- Respondió Botan sonriendo tan despreocupada.

-Entonces en marcha-Dijo Batman tan serio.

Mientras tanto…

El saiyan se había adelantado de los demás, no podía aguantar la idea de enfrentar contra esos magos y tenía que demostrar que la raza guerrera podría enfrentar contra la magia. No importaba las ideas o las ordenes de la mocosa, tenía que enfrentar y además al ver esos magos como atacaban por sorpresa eso lo recordó la muerte de sus amigos.

Bardock se detuvo, encontrando delante de un enmascarado que lo lanza un rayo verde que lo mató a uno de los niños que corrían.

El saiyajin se voló dirigiendo hacia al enmascarado y le propinó una patada contra la cabeza del enmascarado.

-¡¿Quién se atrevió atacarme así?-Exclamo el enmascarado que el saiyan notó que estaba muy molesto por el golpe.

-Yo mismo-Contestó Bardock, mostrando su sonrisa tan arrogancia.

-¡Maldito mocoso arrogante!-Exclamo el enmascarado apuntando con la varita- ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

El saiyan se pregunto que era el hechizo, pero rápidamente se esquivo con velocidad y el enemigo se ve tan quieto al ver como Bardock había esquivado del hechizo.

Bardock se dirigió a toda velocidad, dando varios puñetazos contra el enmascarado y de pronto se dio cuenta que otro enmascarado aparece lanzando el hechizo azul parecía que era otro hechizo desconocido para el saiyan.

Pero aparece Ace dando una patada contra el otro enmascarado, quien se voló por los aires y se cayó en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Bardock?-Preguntó el pirata con una sonrisa tan tranquilizadora.

-No necesito una ayuda-Dijo Bardock, tan molesto.

Ace alzó la ceja ante la respuesta del saiyajin, luego notó que detrás de él apareció otro enmascarado y el pirata se acomodó su sombrero al mismo tiempo viendo a su enemigo.

-¡Otro mocoso!-Arrastrando la voz del enmascarado-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

El saiyajin se levantando del suelo y se dio cuenta una cosa:

Bardock vio que estaban rodeados unos cuantos enmascarados, echó un vistazo a su compañero de aliado parece que esta despreocupado.

-Vaya, estamos rodeados de esos magos-Dijo Ace tan tranquilamente, sonriendo ante la situación.

-Sí, Capitán obviedad-Dijo Bardock con sarcasmo mientras puso en la pose en guardia.

-Bardock, no lo olvides lo que Botan te dijo ¿entiendes?-Dijo Ace con una sonrisa tan misteriosa.

El saiyan entendió que quiso decir, como Botan había dicho que no podría utilizar todo el poder o sus poderes extraños.

-Lo mismo que te digo, chico-Dijo Bardock tan serio.

-Te dejo que empieces-Dijo Ace como si fuera un juego mientras Bardock lo asintió.

Bardock se agacho y les da una patada a los enemigos quienes se sorprendieron, mientras Ace le da puñetazo en el abdomen del enmascarado.

El enmascarado que está al lado de su compañero lo apunta con la varita hacia Ace.

-¡Cru…!-Grito el enmascarado pero detuvo por la frase y notó algo en su espalda y se volteo detrás que vio que esta apuntado por una espada.

-Es mejor que no la lances ese hechizo-Dijo Hiei, con la voz tan fría- Créeme que será peor para ti.

-¡¿Un Muggle?-Exclamó la voz arrastrada del enmascarado parecía que lo reconocía alguien que podría llevar la espada.

Ace se saltó, propinando un golpe de una patada y uno de ellos se cae en el suelo al ser golpeado.

Hiei se movió su cabeza apartando del hechizo que el enmascarado, detrás suyo provoco una explosión. Lo vio que el enmascarado se fue huyendo, iba perseguir hacia él pero, rápidamente se esquivó de un hechizo de otro enmascarado que estaba a su lado.

El joven lo atacó con la espada, cortando en el pecho del enmascarado y este se cayó en el suelo.

Bardock seguía luchando contra sus enemigos pero de pronto empezó de tener dolor en su cabeza.

-No, otra vez no-murmuró Bardock poniendo su mano en la cabeza.

El saiyan creyó que no volvería a ver el futuro debido haber muerto y haber perdido esa habilidad que el Kanassan le dio el golpe. Hasta lo vio una luz azul dirigiendo hacia a sí mismo y Sabiendo que había sido derrotado por un hechizo de esos enemigos.

**Tres jóvenes de catorce años, se encontraban caminando por el pasillo del lugar, pero de pronto detuvieron por la voz.**

**- El misterio infinito. Buscaron los tres hombres el don de la diosa, Mas sus destinos la guerra lo separo-Citando el joven leyendo un libro que se encontraba apoyado en la pared.**

**Zack se encontraba delante a un chico de diecisiete y ambos se saludaban con las manos.**

**-¿Así que eres Zack?-Preguntó el joven con amabilidad dando la mano.**

**-He oído de ti, Cedric-Dijo Zack, sonriendo y lo estrechó con la mano del Joven Diggory.**

**Bruce se encontraba mirando tan ceñudo a sus compañeros y dijo algo muy molesto.**

**-Chicos, saben que ese profesor no tiene nada parecido como murciélago-Dijo Bruce tan molesto.**

**-Enfréntate conmigo, Bardock- Retó Hiei, observando tan inexpresivo.**

**-¿En serio, para poder cruzar esa línea de edad solo tenéis que envejecer?-Pregunto Rufio se veía muy molesto viendo a los gemelos pelirrojos que sonreían tan idénticas.**

**-Soy Ronald Weasley- Dijo el joven pelirrojo- pero prefiero que me llamen Ron.**

**-Me llamo Hermione Granger-Dijo la chica sonriendo con amabilidad.**

**-¿Y este chico quién es?-Preguntó Ace, observando al joven de los cabellos negros y bajo con sus gafas se veían ojos verdes, se veía una cicatriz de forma rayo.**

**-No tienes que preocupar, ya que soy indicado para eso-Dijo Jiraiya tan pícaro. **

**-Bardock, me recuerdas a un amigo mío-Dijo Xion con una sonrisa melancólica.**

**-Mientras que no tengan problemas-Dijo un anciano con las gafas de media luna, sonriendo tan amabilidad- prefiero que comportéis muy civilizada con alumnos de Hogwarts.**

**-Me sorprendéis que no sepan quién soy-Dijo el joven de los cabellos negros, bastante sorprendido- Soy Harry Potter. **

Bardock se abrió sus ojos encontrando al lado Jiraiya que parecía preocupado y el shinobi se alivió.

-¡Chicos, ya se despertó!-Exclamó el joven shinobi, avisando a Ace, Hiei al lado un joven pelirrojo que parecía que sangraba su brazo.

El saiyajin trató de acordar, lo recordaba que estaba luchando contra esos magos y se dio cuenta que había sido desmayado al ver las visiones. Notó alrededor no había ningún enmascarado en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó con los otros magos?-Preguntó Bardock intentando averiguar lo que ha sucedido en la batalla.

-¿Te desmayaste por un hechizo y te preocupas por esos magos?-Ironizó Ace, sonriendo tan despreocupado.

Las palabras de Ace sonaban como si dijese que es un débil cuando se desmaya. El saiyan Se sintió tan molesto de enterar que había sido derrotado por esos enmascarados

-Una palabra más y no te voy contestar tu pregunta-Dijo el saiyajin, gruñendo al oír que había desmayado por culpa de esos visiones del futuro.

El joven pelirrojo se acercó para inspeccionar al Bardock y se suspiró al ver que el chico que estaba bien.

-Por lo menos que estás bien, no te han llegado el hechizo-Dijo el joven pelirrojo, sonriendo al Bardock- tú y tus amigos, sois demasiados jóvenes como enfrentar a ellos.

El joven Saiyajin notó al joven pelirrojo y alzó la ceja preguntándose quién es.

-He tenido suerte de cruzar con este chico si no fuera por él, no sabría cómo solucionar con los hechizos -Contó Jiraiya, lo apuntó con el dedo hacia el joven Pelirrojo- Su nombre es Bill Weasley, un mago.

-¿Esperen, no sois magos, chicos?-Preguntó Bill con sospecha al oír de la explicación del Jiraiya.

Al oír de la pregunta del joven Weasley, Bardock palmeó en la frente, Ace no sabía cómo explicarle e Hiei se suspiró al ver que Jiraiya había metido la pata al fondo por haber explicado.

-Venimos de un país lejano para poder aprender más sobre la magia-Contestó Hiei, fulminando al Jiraiya, quien se encogió sobre sus hombros- Este torpe es un novato… por eso no la conoce muchos hechizos para poder curar a este idiota.

Bardock tuvo que aguantar de golpear para que no dijera idiota al joven de cabello blanco, el joven Weasley se quedó observando a Hiei y le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Espero no haber molestado con esta pregunta-Disculpando Bill, luego observó a sus dos chicos y lo reconoció de inmediato - ¡Ah, son Percy y Charlie!

-¿Estás bien, Bill?-Preguntó Charlie, bastante preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Charlie-Dijo Bill, tratando tranquilizar a su hermano, se dio cuenta del aspecto de su hermano-¡Pero tú tienes una herida grave...!

-Eso no es importancia-Dijo Charlie despreocupado, pero luego observó a los chicos- tienes que curarlo a Percy.

Percy no paraba de observar con desconfianza al ver a las ropas de los chicos mientras Bill se fue a Percy a echar un vistazo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Ace con preocupación, observando a Hiei.

El joven se gruño ante la pregunta del pirata, no podía admitir en un momento así, no la sabía exactamente donde están los demás.

Bardock echaba de menos a su aparato que servía localizar a la energía de los seres vivos, sería fácil, pero vio al joven shinobi que se veía con la cara extrañado fijando a su lado.

-¡Chicos, miran esto!-Exclamo Jiraiya, señalando hacia arriba sobre el bosque.

El joven Saiyan y los demás se fijaron donde Jiraiya lo señalaba, en el cielo había una luz brillante de color verde formaba una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca.

Mientras miraban, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva constelación.

Charlie y Percy se palidecieron al ver la imagen mientras Bill se soltó un grito de sorpresa y bastante asustado mientras la gente de aquí gritaba de terror.

-¿Ey, por que todos se asustan así por una calavera?-Preguntó Ace, preguntándose cómo es que nadie se asusto por su tatuaje en su espalda, pero fijando al cielo.

-¡Eh, tú!-Exclamó Bardock, se acerco al Bill quien se dio cuenta con quien está hablando-¿Qué era eso lo que acaba de suceder?

-Es lógico que ustedes no sepan, quizás vuestros padres lo explicarían-Dijo Bill tan preocupado- Tan jóvenes que no sabéis nada de esto.

Por la primera vez, Hiei se sentía un poco perdido al ver esa calavera de color de verde, Botan no le había informado de esto y escuchó la respuesta que no le satisfecho.

-¿Por qué debería asustarse de esa calavera?-Preguntó Hiei fijando al joven Weasley quién se dio cuenta querían las respuestas directas.

-Es la Marca Tenebrosa-Dijo Bill observando a Hiei quien se frunció el ceño.

Mientras tanto… un poco después de que Jiraiya de que separara con el grupo de Botan, pues el grupo llegaron al bosque.

La luz del hada brilla alrededor del grupo, les ayudaba para caminar a través de la oscuridad del bosque.

-Si no lo fuera por el hada habría utilizado la materia-Dijo Zack tan alegre mientras Xion lo asintió ya que lo pensaba utilizar en la magia.

-No subestimes sobre el poder de las hadas-Dijo Rufio, observando al Zack- te sorprendería mucho.

-Si te refieres los polvos de hadas…-Dijo Xion acordando de Roxas.

Rufio se giro bruscamente, tan sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Xion. Para Rufio era imposible de alguien de otra dimensión conociera el polvo de hadas, intentó de ver su expresión bajo de la capucha y no la consiguió. No podía saber si estaba bromeando o lo dijo en serio.

-¿Cómo lo sab…?-Preguntó Rufio tan sorprendido.

Batman lo interrumpió la pregunta del joven punk, deteniendo al mismo tiempo los demás se dieron cuenta, se pararon detrás del superhéroe y lo miraron con dudas.

-¿Qué sucede, Batman?-Preguntó Botan, notando silencio de su compañero.

-Al parecer que no estamos solos-Dijo Zack apuntando hacia adelante.

Rufio observó hacia adelante, encontrando un delgado muchacho de catorce años y cabellos azabache, a su lado un chico de cabellos rojos y tiene la misma edad de su amigo, a su lado se encuentra una muchacha de cabellos y espeso.

Delante de ellos, se encontraba un muchacho de la misma edad, cabello rubio y se veía con expresión tan confianza y con tranquilidad.

-No os mováis y en silencio-murmuró Batman a los demás, quienes asienten estando de acuerdo con el superhéroe.

-Será mejor que lo guarde tu hada-Dijo Botan en voz baja al el ex-líder de los niños perdidos, quien lo asintió en silencio.

Luciérnaga de fuego se escondió en el bolsillo de Rufio mientras todos se escuchan la conversación de los muchachos.

-Cuida de esa lengua, Weasley-Dijo el joven de los cabellos rubios con la voz arrastrada-¿No sería mejor que os echarais a correr? No os gustaría que la vieran, supongo.

El joven de los cabellos rubios señalo a la chica con un gesto de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que desde el camping llegaba un sonido como una bomba y un destello de la luz verde iluminaba por un momento en los arboles que había a su alrededor.

Batman y Botan no podían admitir que están preocupados por Bardock y los demás. Zack se acercó a ellos en silencio mientras Rufio y Xion se dieron cuenta de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Le preguntó la chica tan desafiante.

-Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger-explico el joven de los cabellos rubios-¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes que darte una vuelta… vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo.

-Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, si vienen hacia aquí-Dijo el joven Soldado con una sonrisa tan confianza.

Botan se quedo asombrada mientras Batman palmeó en un momento, el joven punk y la joven encapuchada se veían asombrados por inesperado intervención de Zack.

Los cuatros se quedaron observando tan sorprendidos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le preguntó el joven de los cabellos rubio observando a Zack y los otros.

-En estos momentos no te interesa, gusano comedor de babosas-Dijo Rufio poniendo al lado de Zack.

Malfoy se quedo observando tan ofendido al ver Rufio quien se sonrió con arrogancia y el joven pelirrojo se rió.

-¡Ja, ellos lo han dicho justamente lo que eres, Malfoy!-Exclamó el pelirrojo tan satisfecho.

-Eso no me afecta, comadreja-Dijo Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo fijo a Granger- como decía, ellos vendrán aquí contra los muggles…

-¡Hermione es una bruja!-exclamó el joven cabellos azabache

-Sigue en tu camino, Potter-Dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente-. Pero si crees que no pueden distinguir a una sangre sucia, quédate aquí.

Rufio observó con curiosidad al Potter, así que era ese famoso chico de que Botan habló de él. Zack se extraño de las palabras del joven de los cabellos rubios.

-¡Te voy a lavar esa boca tuya!-Grito el joven Weasley, tan furioso mientras Rufio y los demás no entendían nada de que significaban esa palabras "sangre sucias".

-No impor…-Dijo Hermione, tratando detener al mismo tiempo se da cuenta que Batman lo agarró al joven Weasley para impedirle que se acercara al joven Malfoy.

-Es mejor que no hacer caso sus palabras-Dijo Batman, debido a sus experiencias de las batallas de él mismo y su némesis, el Joker.

-¿Qué clase de ropa más rara que llevas ahí?-murmuro Malfoy, extrañado de ver a Batman.

Desde el otro lado de los árboles, llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cerca de ellos se gritaron algunas personas.

Botan se asustó al escuchar de esos gritos, mientras Zack se puso tan serio observando al chico y Rufio lo ve con frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo con ganas de patear.

Malfoy soltó una risita.

-Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad?-dijo Malfoy con calma-. Supongo que papá os dijo que os escondierais. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Rescatar a los Muggles?

Kösuke, el sapo que Botan los sostenía en sus brazos, lo soltó su sonido croar como dijera algo malo.

-¿Dónde está tus padres?-le Preguntó Botan alzando la ceja, viendo el actitud del chico mientras Zack lo miraba curiosidad al sapo invocado.

-Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no?-Preguntó el joven Potter quién le hervía la sangre.

Malfoy se volvió hacia Botan y luego a Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, si así fuera me temo que te lo diría a vosotros-Dijo Malfoy con arrogancia.

-Venga, vámonos-los apremió Hermione, arrojándole a Malfoy una mirada de que encontrar a los otros.

-Nosotros os acompañaremos-Dijo Botan con asco hacia Malfoy.

-Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger-Dijo Malfoy con desprecio y luego fijo a Botan y los otros- A ustedes deberían hacerlo lo mismo.

-Dejemos que este solo en este lugar-Dijo Xion, la encapuchada, bastante molesta de actitud del Malfoy.

Todos menos Malfoy estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron caminando.

-¡Os apuesto que lo que queráis a que su padre es uno de los enmascarados!-exclamó Weasley, furioso.

-Bueno, por las preguntas que hicieron sobre su padre y su respuesta no cabe la duda es uno de ellos-Dijo Batman tan serio.

-Si eso es cierto, seguramente uno de nuestros colegas está enfrentando con ese asqueroso pirata-Dijo Rufio mientras Potter y Weasley observaron confusos al Rufio.

-Tenéis la misma edad de mi hermana-Dijo Weasley, seguía tan confuso -. ¿Cómo es que tus colegas están enfrentando a ellos?

-Más bien querrá decir que están huyendo de ellos-Dijo Botan tratando para que no sospecharan de él- nuestro amigo suele exagerar porque no le cae nada bien de él.

Rufio se gruño acordando de Ace que es un pirata si no lo fuera por Hiei, hubiera podido acabar a un pirata.

-Entonces, ¿por qué vuestra amiga lleva la capucha que lo tapa su cara?-Preguntó Harry con curiosidad observando a Xion.

-Es muy tímida, no está acostumbrada de que lo muestre su cara y que lo lancen algún piropo-Bromeando Zack mientras sonreía tan divertido.

Xion no lo dijo nada, el joven punk supuso que esta avergonzando de la broma del Soldado.

-Será mejor que busquemos los otros-Dijo Hermione, preocupada.

Aunque seguían caminando en el camino, hay basten gente, Rufio y los otros podían verlo que había un grupo de adolescentes en pijamas que discutían a voces entre ellos, un poco apartado al ver el grupo de Rufio y los otros, una muchacha de cabello espeso y rizado se volvió y les preguntó rápidamente:

-¿Oú est Madame Maxime?-Pregunto la muchacha-Nous l' avons perdue…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Respondieron Weasley y Rufio tan confundidos.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó la muchacha.

La muchacha que acababa de hablar le dio la espalda y, cuando reemprendieron la marcha, la oyeron decir claramente:

-Ogwarts.

-Beauxbatons-Murmuró Hermione dando cuenta por sus palabras.

-¿Cómo?-dijeron Harry y Zack confundidos.

-Que deben ser Beauxbatons-susurró Hermione-Ya lo sabéis: la academia de Magia Beauxbatons… He leído algunas cosas sobre ella en Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa.

-Por eso ella habla en su idioma francés-Dijo Batman frunciendo el ceño-Me pregunto cómo se arreglen de que hablen tan tranquilamente en esta situación.

-Además menciona Hogwarts la escuela de magia Hechicería que iremos allá el mes septiembre-Comentó Botan observando al grupo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos a las palabras de Botan.

-¿Vais a la misma escuela que nosotros?-Preguntó el joven Potter- ¿Cómo es posible que no habéis venido n el primer año a la edad 11 años?

-Venimos muy lejos de un país para poder seguir el aprendizaje de la magia, como Dumbledore es el director de Hogwarts y la conoce a un amigo de mi padre-Mintiendo Botan tan tranquilamente-. Y lo acepto que fuéramos alumnos de esa escuela este año.

Rufio se preguntaba cuando lo había estado preparado para hacer este tipo de mentira.

Hermione se quedo observando con sospecha a Botan y los otros. Kösuke, el sapo que sigue en los brazos de la joven mensajera del más allá, empezó croar de nuevo ante el silencio incomodo.

-Fred y George no pueden haber ido muy lejos-Dijo el joven de los cabellos rojo preocupado por su familia, sacando la varita mágica y encendió la luz de su punta de la varita como la de la varita del joven Granger.

Rufio y Botan admiraban a Weasley como lo utilizo su magia mientras el joven Potter buscaba su propio varita, pero se veía muy preocupado.

-No, no lo puedo creer… ¡He perdido la varita!-exclamó el joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Bromeas?-Preguntó Botan tan sorprendida.

Estuvieron un rato buscando la varita alrededor del joven pelirrojo y la joven Granger, pero ninguno del grupo no las encontró la varita del Harry Potter.

-A lo mejor te las dejado en la tienda-Dijo Ron haciendo que Zack estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-O perdiste cuando estabais huyendo del camping-Dijo Xion hizo lo mismo a Hermione estando de acuerdo con ella.

Un crujido hizo asustar al grupo de Rufio, apareció una criatura extraña que dijo "que hay magos malos por la colina" y se fue metiendo a otro lado mientras chillaba tan asustada.

-¿Qué clase de esa criatura es?-Preguntó Batman tan sorprendido que nunca había visto algo parecido.

-Ella es Winky un elfina domestica que vive ligada con la familia de los magos para siempre-Contesto Harry al Batman.

-¿Y es así suelen correr?-Preguntó Rufio con curiosidad.

-Que yo sepa nunca fue así-Contestó el joven pelirrojo.

-Me imagino que no le dieron el permiso para esconderse-Dijo el joven Potter.

-¿Sabéis? ¡Los elfos domésticos llevan una vida muy dura! -dijo, indignada, Hermione-. ¡Es esclavitud, eso es lo que es! Ese señor Crouch la hizo subir a lo alto del estadio, aunque a ella la aterrorizara, ¡y la ha embrujado para que ni siquiera pueda correr cuando aquéllos están arrasando las tiendas de campaña! ¿Por qué nadie hace nada al respecto?

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hermione!-Exclamó Botan estando de acuerdo con ella mientras Rufio y Zack aparecían una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Bueno, los elfos son felices así, ¿no? -observó el joven Weasley ignorando del comentario de la mensajera del más allá-. Ya oíste a Winky antes del partido: «La diversión no es para los elfos domésticos...» Eso es lo que le gusta, que la manden.

-Es gente como tú, Ron -replicó Hermione, acalorada-, la que mantiene estos sistemas injustos y podridos, simplemente porque son demasiado perezosos para...

Oyeron otra fuerte explosión proveniente del otro lado del bosque.

-Será mejor que sigamos-Dijo el joven ex-soldado bastante preocupado, acordando las palabras de Malfoy, tal vez tenga razón que esos magos enmascarados vienen hacia al bosque.

Seguían caminando, cruzando con la gente hasta un buen rato, decidieron descansar unos minutos.

-Espero que Hiei y los otros estén bien-Dijo Xion mirando a los demás.

- No hay que preocupar por ellos-Dijo Rufio cruzándose los brazos, observando a la chica-Ese tal Hiei es fuerte.

-Claro que lo es-Dijo Botan con toda alegría- sobre todo a Bardock y los otros lo son.

-A nosotros esperemos que la familia de Ron estén bien- Dijo Hermione observando a Weasley.

-Estarán bien-Afirmó Ron.

-¿Te imaginas que tu padre atrapa a Lucius Malfoy? –Dijo el joven de ojos verdes, sentándose al lado de Ron y contemplando la desgarbada miniatura de Viktor Krum sobre las hojas caídas en el suelo-. Siempre ha dicho que le gustaría pillarlo.

-Eso borraría la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara de Draco -comentó Ron.

-Pero esos pobres muggles... -dijo Hermione con nerviosismo-. ¿Y si no pueden bajarlos?

-Seguramente lo habrá alguna solución-le aseguró Zack, luego bajo en voz hacia Botan- ¿Muggles?

-Gente no mágica-Murmuró Botan en voz baja al Zack.

-Es una idiotez hacer algo así cuando todo el Ministerio de Magia está por allí -declaró

Hermione-. Lo que quiero decir es que ¿cómo esperan salirse con la suya? ¿Creéis que habrán bebido, o simplemente...?

-Callaos-Musitó Batman observando tan serio alrededor del bosque.

A Ron se sintió ofendido por haber interrumpido a Hermione, pero todos se callaron de repente.

El grupo de Rufio trató mirar como Batman, oyeron los pasos de alguien. Parecía que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos dando tumbos. Esperaron, escuchando el sonido de los pasos descompasados tras los árboles. Pero los pasos se detuvieron de repente.

Batman se decidió preparar para luchar contra el desconocido, si había venido a por Harry Potter, estaba decidido defender por su propia vida.

-¿Quién es?-llamó el joven Potter.

Batman lo iba callar al joven Potter por una semejante estupidez ha cometido.

Zack lo puso su mano en su arma, preparando igual que Rufio, sólo se oyó el silencio y miró hacia el árbol. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, pero tenía la sensación de que había alguien justo un poco más allá de donde llegaba su visión.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó de nuevo el Joven Potter.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cualquier otra que hubieran escuchado en el bosque desgarró el silencio. Y no lanzó un grito de terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro:

-¡MORSMORDRE!-exclamó la voz misteriosa entre los arboles.

Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad que los ojos de Rufio habían intentado penetrar en vano, y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles.

-¿Qué...? -exclamó Ron, poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando hacia arriba.

La joven encapuchada y la mensajera del mas allá trato de ver hacia arriba, a todos les sorprendieron al ver la imagen que estaba viendo.

En el cielo había una luz brillante de color verde formaba una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca.

Mientras miraban, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva constelación.

De repente, el bosque se lleno de gritos, el grupo de Rufio no había entendido nada, pero parecían entender que la calavera.

-¿Qué esa calavera?-Preguntó el ex-Soldado tan confundido.

-Seguramente tiene que ver con los piratas-Dijo Rufio observando a la calavera relacionando con los piratas.

-Y dale con los piratas- bufó Zack quien lo miro a Rufio se encogió en sus hombros como si no importara la reacción del joven Fair.

-No creo que tenga que ver con los piratas…-Dijo Xion seguía observando al cielo.

Batman y el joven Potter trataron observar donde estaba antes, buscando a quien había invocado el conjuro, se dieron cuenta que no estaba.

-¿Quién está ahí?-grito el joven de ojos verdes de nuevo.

-¡Harry, vamos, muévete! -Hermione lo había agarrado por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, y tiraba de él.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó Batman dándose cuenta que la joven Granger estaba pálida.

Rufio no entendió nada que estaba pasando, quería que lo dijesen lo que está pasando que es lo que estaban asustados por la estúpida calavera con serpiente.

-¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! -gimió Hermione, tirando de él con toda su fuerza-. ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes!

-¿El de Voldemort?-dijo Harry tan sorprendido y confuso.

-¡Eso explica porque están esos magos enmascarados!-Exclamó Botan tan sorprendida.

-¿Ya sabes quienes son, Botan?-la voz de Xion sonaba muy sorprendida.

-Mejor, que ya nos explicarás más tarde-Dijo Zack-¡Porque parece que nos están acercando!

Apareciendo unos veintenas de magos, Rufio se sintió que estaba un grave problemas y en esta situación.

-Malditos piratas…-Maldijo Rufio tan enojado por haber metido en este mundo.

Fin del capítulo 3

Nota de Autor: Buenas a todos, Quería que aceptaran mis disculpas por tardar de hacer capítulo, estuve muy ocupado. Espero que hayan tenido paciencia y que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Saludos,

Viku


	4. El Caldero Chorreante

Capitulo 4: En el Caldero Chorreante.

En estas situaciones, Xion no estaba muy sorprendida ser rodeada por los magos, debido a sus experiencias en las batallas contra los sincorazónes conocido Heartless, si al menos tuviese su keyblade y podría defender de ellos.

-¡AL SUELO!-exclamó Batman tan desafiante, arrastrando a Botan en el suelo.

Harry lo hizo lo mismo con sus amigos, mientras Zack y Rufio lo hicieron lo mismo con la joven encapuchada arrastrando en el suelo.

-¡Desmaius!- grito los veintes voces.

Hubo series de destellos cegadores, rozando por la capucha de Xion, mientras los hechizos rozaban en los cabellos del grupo dela encapuchada.

-¡Alto!-Exclamó una voz-¡Uno de ellos es mi hijo!

Xion observó que los magos detuvieron y se dio cuenta que un hombre pelirrojo se acercó a Harry, el joven Weasley y la joven Granger.

-Ron…Harry…- la voz temblorosa del hombre pelirrojo- Hermione… ¿Estáis bien?

-Apártate, Arthur-una voz fría detrás del mencionado.

Xion y los demás se levantaron y observaron al hombre que parecía líder del grupo.

-¿Quién es este tipo?-murmuró Rufio quien se veía muy mosqueado por el ataque.

-No tengo ni menor idea-Admitió Botan que no sabía nada de él.

-¿Quién de vosotros lo ha hecho? –Dijo el hombre bruscamente, fulminándolos con la mirada-¿Quién de vosotros ha invocado la Marca Tenebrosa?

-¡Nosotros no hemos invocado eso! -exclamó Harry, señalando la calavera.

-¡No hemos hecho nada! -añadió Ron, frotándose el codo y mirando a Arthur con expresión indignada-. ¿Por qué nos atacáis?

- Y no podéis culpar a alguien cuando no tienes una prueba-dijo Batman tan serio, observando a los adultos.

-¡No mienta, Potter!-Exclamó el mismo hombre enloquecido mientras seguía apuntando con la varita a Xion y los otros-¡los hemos descubierto en el lugar del crimen!

Xion se quedo molesta al oír de las palabras, ¿Es que este hombre no estaba prestando lo que dicen?

-Barty... -susurró una bruja vestida con una bata larga de lana-. Son niños, Barty. Nunca podrían haberlo hecho...

-Así es, somos los niños-Burló Rufio, observando al Barty.

-Decidme, ¿de dónde ha salido la Marca Tenebrosa? -preguntó apresuradamente el señor Weasley.

-De allí -respondió Hermione temblorosa, señalando el lugar del que había partido la voz-. Estaban detrás de los árboles. Gritaron unas palabras... un conjuro.

-¿Conque estaban allí? –dijo Barty, volviendo sus desorbitados ojos hacia Hermione, con la desconfianza impresa en cada rasgó del rostro-. ¿Conque pronunciaron un conjuro? Usted parece muy bien informada de la manera en que se invoca la Marca Tenebrosa, señorita.

Pero, aparte del Barty, ningún otro mago del Ministerio parecía creer ni remotamente que los chicos pudieran haber invocado la calavera. Por el contrario, después de oír a Hermione habían vuelto a alzar las varitas y apuntaban a la dirección a la que ella había señalado, tratando de ver algo entre los árboles.

-Ya es demasiado tarde-Dijo Zack, sabiendo que era lógico que el que había invocado la calavera, no habría quedado quieto después de esto- ya se había ido.

Batman lo asintió estando de acuerdo con Zack, ya que de eso había acordado de sus enemigos cada vez que dejaba la marca cuando escapaba.

-No lo creo -declaró un mago de barba escasa de color castaño-. Nuestros rayos aturdidores penetraron en aquella dirección, así que hay muchas posibilidades de que los hayamos atrapado...

Xion admitió que ese mago tenía un buen punto, ya que antes los magos lo habían lanzado los conjuros, suponiendo lo que dijo el mago, si que tenía posibilidades de haber dado a alguien.

-¡Ten cuidado, Amos! -le advirtieron algunos de los magos cuando el señor Amos alzó la varita, fue hacia el borde del claro y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Chicos, será mejor que nos iremos de este lugar-Murmuró Botan a los otros-Ya os explicare que está pasando.

Rufio, Zack y Xion lo asintieron estando de acuerdo que querían saber que está pasando y Batman seguía observando al mismo lugar donde Hermione había apuntado antes.

El joven Potter y el joven pelirrojo se veían preocupados por el asunto.

Al cabo de unos segundos lo oyeron gritar:

-¡Sí! ¡Los hemos capturado! ¡Aquí hay alguien! ¡Está inconsciente! Es... Pero... ¡caray!

-¿Has atrapado a alguien? -le gritó Barty, con tono de incredulidad-. ¿A quién? ¿Quién es?

Oyeron chasquear ramas, crujir hojas y luego unos pasos sonoros hasta que Amos salió de entre los árboles. Llevaba en los brazos a un ser pequeño, desmayado. Xion reconoció enseguida el paño de cocina. Era Winky.

-¿Pero no es esa la elfina que habíamos cruzado antes?-Murmuro el joven punk tan sorprendido.

Zack y Batman se ven muy serios mientras Botan estaba más sorprendida al ver Winky.

Barty no se movió ni dijo nada mientras Amos depositaba a la elfina en el suelo, a sus pies. Los otros magos del Ministerio miraban al señor Crouch, que se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, muy pálido, con los ojos fijos en Winky. Luego pareció despertar.

Xion recordó que Hermione había mencionado que Winky era la elfina del señor Crouch, eso significa que ese tal Barty es el señor Crouch, el dueño de la elfina domestica y por eso había reaccionado que no le esperaba que fuera ella.

-Esto... es... imposible –balbuceó el señor Crouch-. No...

Rodeó al Amos y se dirigió a zancadas al lugar en que éste había encontrado a Winky.

-¡Es inútil, señor Crouch! -dijo el señor Diggory-. No hay nadie más.

Pero el señor Crouch no parecía dispuesto a creerle. Lo oyeron moverse por allí, rebuscando entre los arbustos.

-No pudo haber ido lejos ¿no?-Dijo Batman frunciendo el ceño, extrañando que solo había encontrado a ella.

La joven encapuchada se acordó el portal que había utilizado para viajar entre mundos, es posible que aparte de la elfina hay alguien más.

-Eso significa que debió haber usado la magia para transportar alguna manera-Dijo Xion mirando a Batman, quien pareció que no está convencido con el comentario.

Todos se quedaron mirando al Amos y Winky, y ninguno no sabían que decir.

-Es un poco embarazoso -declaró con gravedad Amos, bajando la vista hacia la inconsciente Winky-. La elfina doméstica de Barty Crouch... Lo que quiero decir...

-Déjalo, Amos -le dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja-. ¡No creerás de verdad que fue la elfina! La Marca Tenebrosa es una señal de mago. Se necesita una varita.

-Sí -admitió el señor Diggory-. Y ella tenía una varita.

-¿Qué? -exclamó el señor Weasley.

-Aquí, mira. -El señor Diggory cogió una varita y se la mostró-. La tenía en la mano. De forma que, para empezar, se ha quebrantado la cláusula tercera del Código de Usó de la Varita Mágica: «El uso de la varita mágica no está permitido a ninguna criatura no humana.»

Zack se frunció el ceño al escuchar el código de Usó la Varita Mágica.

-Kösuke, ve a Jiraiya y dile que iremos para allá y vuelves con nosotros para que él nos lleve donde están-Susurró Botan en voz baja para que ellos no se escuchen.

-Eso está hecho-Dijo el sapo rojo, al mismo tiempo desapareció con el humo.

Entonces oyeron otro « ¡plin!», y Ludo Bagman se apareció justo al lado del padre de Ron. Parecía despistado y sin aliento. Giró sobre sí mismo, observando con los ojos desorbitados la calavera verde.

-¡La Marca Tenebrosa! -dijo, jadeando, y casi pisa a Winky al volverse hacia sus colegas con expresión interrogante-. ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Los habéis atrapado? ¡Barty! ¿Qué sucede?

La mensajera del más allá murmuró "¡Debería fijar en donde lo pisa!"

El señor Crouch había vuelto con las manos vacías. Su cara seguía estando espectralmente pálida, y se le había erizado el bigote de cepillo.

-¿Dónde has estado, Barty? -le preguntó Bagman-. ¿Por qué no estuviste en el partido?

Tu elfina te estaba guardando una butaca... ¡Gárgolas tragonas! -Bagman acababa de ver a Winky, tendida a sus pies-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-He estado ocupado, Ludo -respondió el señor Crouch, hablando aún como a trompicones y sin apenas mover los labios-. Hemos dejado sin sentido a mi elfina.

-¿Sin sentido? ¿Vosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir? Pero ¿por qué...?

De repente, Ludo comprendió lo que sucedía. Levantó la vista hacia la calavera, luego la bajó hacia Winky y terminó dirigiéndola al señor Crouch.

-¡No! –Dijo Ludo-. ¿Winky? ¿Winky invocando la Marca Tenebrosa? ¡Ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Para empezar, necesitaría una varita mágica!

-Y tenía una -explicó el señor Diggory-. La encontré con una varita en la mano, Ludo. Si le parece bien, señor Crouch, creó que deberíamos oír lo que ella tenga que decir.

Crouch no dio muestra de haber oído al Amos, pero éste interpretó su silencio como conformidad. Levantó la varita, apuntó a Winky con ella y dijo:

-¡Enervate!

Winky se movió lánguidamente. Abrió sus grandes ojos de color castaño y parpadeó varias veces, como aturdida. Ante la mirada de los magos, que guardaban silencio, se incorporó con movimientos vacilantes y se quedó sentada en el suelo.

Vio los pies de Amos y poco a poco, temblando, fue levantando los ojos hasta llegar a su cara, y luego, más despacio todavía, siguió elevándolos hasta el cielo. Xion vio la calavera reflejada dos veces en sus enormes ojos vidriosos. Winky ahogó un grito, miró asustada a la multitud de gente que la rodeaba y estalló en sollozos de terror.

-¡Elfina! -dijo severamente el señor Diggory-. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy Amos Diggory, miembro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas!

Winky se balanceó de atrás adelante sobre la hierba, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Como ves, elfina, la Marca Tenebrosa ha sido conjurada en este lugar hace tan sólo un instante -explicó el señor Diggory-. ¡Y a ti te hemos descubierto un poco después, justo debajo! ¡Si eres tan amable de darnos una explicación...!

-¡Yo... yo... yo no lo he hecho, señor! -repuso Winky jadeando-. ¡Ni siquiera hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo, señor!

-¡Te hemos encontrado con una varita en la mano! -gritó el señor Diggory, blandiéndola ante ella.

Cuando la luz verde que iluminaba el claro del bosque procedente de la calavera dio de lleno en la varita, Harry la reconoció.

-¡Eh... es la mía! –exclamó Harry.

Todo el mundo lo miró.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -preguntó el señor Diggory, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¡Que es mi varita! -dijo Harry-. ¡Se me cayó!

-¿Que se te cayó? -repitió el señor Diggory, extrañado-. ¿Es eso una confesión? ¿La tiraste después de haber invocado la Marca?

-¡Amos, recuerda con quién hablas! -intervino el señor Weasley, muy enojado-. ¿Te parece posible que Harry Potter invocara la Marca Tenebrosa?

-Eh... no, por supuesto -farfulló el señor Diggory-. Lo siento... Me he dejado llevar.

-De todas formas, no fue ahí donde se me cayó -añadió Harry, señalando con el pulgar hacia los árboles que había justo debajo de la calavera-. La eché en falta nada más internarnos en el bosque.

-Eso es cierto-Dijo el joven ex-Soldado, acordando de la varita- Estuvimos buscando la varita, pensábamos que él había dejado en su tienda.

-Pero eso no explica cómo ha llegado la varita de Harry aquí-Dijo Botan confundida.

Xion había acordado que el joven Potter había mencionado que había perdido cerca del bosque, ¿Cómo es posible que la varita de Harry Potter llegara a las manos de Winky? Está claro que esta culpando a ella, después haber oído la voz del hombre que había invocado.

-Así que -dijo el señor Diggory, mirando con severidad a Winky, que se había encogido de miedo- la encontraste tú, ¿eh, elfina? Y la cogiste y quisiste divertirte un rato con ella, ¿eh?

-¡Yo no he hecho magia con ella, señor! -chilló Winky, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por ambos lados de su nariz, aplastada y bulbosa-¡Yo... yo... yo sólo la cogí, señor! ¡Yo no he conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa, señor, ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo!

-Bueno, ahí lo explica como la tiene la varita-Murmuró Batman, imaginando que había encontrado la varita perdida y debió pensado que buscara para devolver al dueño de la varita. ¿Para que una elfina quiere invocar esa marca?

-¡No fue ella! -intervino Hermione. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener que hablar delante de todos aquellos magos del Ministerio, pero lo hacía con determinación-. ¡Winky tiene una vocecita chillona, y la voz que oímos pronunciar el conjuro era mucho más grave!-Miró a Ron y Harry y al grupo de Botan, en busca de apoyo-. No se parecía en nada a la de Winky, ¿a qué no?

-No -confirmó el joven Potter, negando con la cabeza-. Sin lugar a dudas, no era la de un elfo.

-No, era una voz humana -dijo el joven Weasley.

-Estamos seguros que hemos oído una voz de un hombre y no como ella-Dijo Rufio, gruñendo que había oído claramente la voz del hombre.

-Además, si ella dijo que no sabe utilizar, es imposible que haya sido ella-Dijo Xion, estando de acuerdo con Rufio.

-Bueno, pronto lo veremos -gruñó el señor Diggory, sin darles mucho crédito-. Hay una manera muy sencilla de averiguar cuál ha sido el último conjuro efectuado con una varita mágica. ¿Sabías eso, elfina?

Winky temblaba y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, batiendo las orejas, mientras el señor Diggory volvía a levantar su varita y juntaba la punta con el extremo de la varita de Harry.

-¡Prior Incantato! -dijo con voz potente el señor Diggory.

La joven encapuchada oyó que Hermione y Botan ahogaban un grito, horrorizadas, cuando una calavera con lengua en forma de serpiente surgió del punto en que las dos varitas hacían contacto. Era, sin embargo, un simple reflejo de la calavera verde que se alzaba sobre ellos, y parecía hecha de un humo gris espeso: el fantasma de un conjuro.

-¡Deletrius! -gritó el señor Diggory, y la calavera se desvaneció en una voluta de humo-¡Bien! -exclamó con una expresión incontenible de triunfo, bajando la vista hacia Winky, que seguía agitándose convulsivamente.

-¡Yo no lo he hecho! -chilló la elfina, moviendo los ojos aterrorizada-. ¡No he sido, no he sido, yo ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Soy una elfina buena, no uso varita, no sé cómo se hace!

-¡Te hemos atrapado con las manos en la masa, elfina! -gritó el señor Diggory-. ¡Te hemos cogido con la varita que ha obrado el conjuro!-Amos -dijo en voz alta el señor Weasley-, piensa en lo que dices. Son poquísimos los magos que saben llevar a cabo ese conjuro... ¿Quién se lo podría haber enseñado?

-Quizá Amos quiere sugerir que yo tengo por costumbre enseñar a mis sirvientes a invocar la Marca Tenebrosa. -El señor Crouch había hablado impregnando cada sílaba de una cólera fría.

Se hizo un silencio muy tenso. Amos Diggory se asustó.

-Si eso es cierto pocos magos saben, no pudo haber sido ella-Dijo Batman tan serio, observando a otros magos.

No... No... Señor Crouch, en absoluto...-Dijo Amos, asustado e ignorando al joven héroe de Gotham.

-Te ha faltado muy poco para acusar a las dos personas de entre los presentes que son menos sospechosas de invocar la Marca Tenebrosa: a Harry Potter... ¡y a mí mismo! Supongo que conoces la historia del niño que sobrevivió, Amos.

-Por supuesto... Todo el mundo la conoce... -musitó el señor Diggory, desconcertado.

-¡Y yo espero que recuerdes las muchas pruebas que he dado, a lo largo de mi prolongada trayectoria profesional, de que desprecio y detesto las Artes Oscuras y a cuantos las practican! -gritó el señor Crouch, con los ojos de nuevo desorbitados.

-Señor Crouch, yo... ¡yo nunca sugeriría que usted tuviera la más remota relación con este incidente! -farfulló Amos Diggory. Su rala barba de color castaño conseguía en parte disimular su sonrojo.

-¡Si acusas a mi elfina me acusas a mí, Diggory! -vociferó el señor Crouch-. ¿Dónde podría haber aprendido la invocación?

-Po... podría haberla aprendido... en cualquier sitio...-Dijo Amos observando al Barty.

-Eso es, Amos... -repuso el señor Weasley-. En cualquier sitio. Winky -añadió en tono amable, dirigiéndose a la elfina, pero ella se estremeció como si él también le estuviera gritando-, ¿dónde exactamente encontraste la varita mágica?

Winky retorcía el dobladillo del paño de cocina tan violentamente que se le deshilachaba entre los dedos.

-Yo... yo la he encontrado... la he encontrado ahí, señor... -susurró- Ahí... entre los árboles, señor.

-¿Te das cuenta, Amos? -dijo el señor Weasley-. Quienesquiera que invocaran la Marca podría haberse desaparecido justo después de haberlo hecho, dejando tras ellos la varita de Harry. Una buena idea, no usar su propia varita, que luego podría delatarlos. Y Winky tuvo la desgracia de encontrársela un poco después y de haberla cogido.

-Eso lo pensaba-Murmuró Xion, mientras Batman lo asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dijo el padre del Ron.

-¡Pero entonces ella tuvo que estar muy cerca del verdadero culpable! -exclamó el señor Diggory, impaciente-. ¿Viste a alguien, elfina?

Winky comenzó a temblar más que antes. Sus enormes ojos pasaron vacilantes del señor Diggory a Ludo Bagman, y luego al señor Crouch. Tragó saliva y dijo:

-No he visto a nadie, señor... A nadie.

Batman y Zack se quedaron asombrados mientras oyen la voz de la mensajera del más allá y el joven punk: ¿Cómo? Eso no puede ser…

-Amos -dijo secamente el señor Crouch-, soy plenamente consciente de que lo normal, en este caso, sería que te llevaras a Winky a tu departamento para interrogarla. Sin embargo, te ruego que dejes que sea yo quien trate con ella.

El señor Diggory no pareció tomar en consideración aquella sugerencia, pero para Harry era evidente que el señor Crouch era un miembro del Ministerio demasiado importante para decirle que no.

-Puedes estar seguro de que será castigada -agregó el señor Crouch fríamente.

-A... a... amo... -tartamudeó Winky, mirando al señor Crouch con los ojos bañados en lágrimas-. A... a... amo, se lo ruego...

El señor Crouch bajó la mirada, con el rostro tan tenso que todas sus arrugas se le marcaban profundamente. No había ni un asomo de piedad en su mirada.

-Winky se ha portado esta noche de una manera que yo nunca hubiera creído posible - dijo despacio-. Le mandé que permaneciera en la tienda. Le mandé permanecer allí mientras yo solucionaba el problema. Y me ha desobedecido. Esto merece la prenda.

-¡No! -gritó Winky, postrándose a los pies del señor Crouch-. ¡No, amo! ¡La prenda no, la prenda no!

-¿Qué le pasa con la elfina?-Preguntó Rufio, frunciendo el ceño mientras mirando al Ron.

-La única manera de liberar a un elfo doméstico era que su amo le regalara una prenda de su propiedad-Contestó Ron con lástima, viendo al Winky.

-¿Tan malo para los elfos domésticos?-Preguntó Zack Fair, confundido al oír la respuesta de Ron.

Xion daba pena ver la manera en que Winky se aferraba a su paño de cocina sollozando a los pies de su amo.

-¡Pero estaba aterrorizada! -saltó Hermione indignada, mirando al señor Crouch-. ¡Su elfina siente terror a las alturas, y los magos enmascarados estaban haciendo levitar a la gente! ¡Usted no le puede reprochar que huyera!

El señor Crouch dio un paso atrás para librarse del contacto de su elfina, a la que miraba como si fuera algo sucio y podrido que le podía echar a perder los lustrosos zapatos.

-Una elfina que me desobedece no me sirve para nada -declaró con frialdad, mirando a

Hermione-. No me sirve para nada un sirviente que olvida lo que le debe a su amo y a la reputación de su amo.

Winky lloraba con tanta energía que sus sollozos resonaban en el claro del bosque.

Botan se quedo mirando muy enojada al señor Crouch mientras Zack lo sujetaba al Rufio, este tenía ganas de lanzar puñetazo murmurando "¡Maldito pirata, solo se preocupa por su reputación!"

La joven encapuchada se quedo pensativa, tal vez debería buscar alguna información sobre la marca de Voldemort. Aquel mago oscuro que parecía está interesado con Harry Potter.

Se hizo un silencio muy desagradable al que puso fin el señor Weasley diciendo con suavidad:

-Bien, creo que me llevaré a los míos a la tienda, si no hay nada que objetar. Amos, esa varita ya no nos puede decir nada más. Si eres tan amable de devolvérsela a Harry...

El señor Diggory se la devolvió a Harry, y éste se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Vamos, vosotros tres -les dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley. Pero Hermione no quería moverse. No apartaba la vista de la elfina, que seguía sollozando-. ¡Hermione! -la apremió el señor Weasley. Ella se volvió y siguió a Harry y a Ron, que dejaban el claro para internarse entre los árboles.

Los magos se fueron para investigar más y otros se largaron para ir a su casa. El señor Diggory se llevo con la elfina a un lugar donde podría interrogar más sobre el asunto.

Apareció el sapo rojo entre el humo mientras, se acercó a la mensajera del más allá y se agacho para poder hablar con el sapo.

-¿Como están ellos?-Preguntó Botan con preocupación.

-Jiraiya y los otros se encuentran bien-Contestó Kösuke, el sapo- Muy pronto nos llevara a nuestra tienda.

-Bien, entonces nos iremos de algún sitio ¿no?-Dijo Xion, para saber que harían una vez de encontrar con el resto del grupo.

-Bueno, el director de Hogwarts nos recomendó que estuviéramos por un tiempo en el Callejón Diagon y allí diré que vamos hacer exactamente- contesto Botan un poco aliviada por saber que están bien los demás.

-Así hablaremos lo que ha sucedido-Dijo Zack tan alegre mientras Rufio rodeo los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo, Batman?-Preguntó Xion observando al Batman que parecía llevaba un buen rato callado.

-Estaba pensando, sobre esa calavera-Contesto Batman observando al cielo-¿Qué es exactamente y porque lo hizo así?

-Parece la gente se aterroriza cuando vimos la calavera-Dijo el joven punk, acordando el grito de la gente.

-Y no sabemos quién lo hizo exactamente y esto ha hecho que parezca que Winky sea culpable-Dijo Xion, preocupada, había acordado algo de que ha sucedido algo parecido en sus recuerdos que veía a Sora viendo a la reina de los corazones culpando a la pequeña Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Ya averiguaremos ese misterio-Dijo Zack, intentando animar a todos.

-Zack tiene razón, ya habrá tiempo para eso y ahora esperemos que Jiraiya que nos invoque así que manteneos juntos con Kösuke-Dijo Botan tan seria.

Mientras tanto en la tienda, después de que Jiraiya ha señalado la calavera en el cielo, todo el mundo ha sido aterrorizado por la Marca Tenebrosa y fueron a sus casas.

Bardock y los otros habían podido obtener algunas informaciones, tuvieron que despedir a los hermanos Weasley y volver a la tienda.

El Saiyan admitió que debería haber entrenado y averiguado sobre esos hechizos que había sido recibido en la batalla. Estaba seguro que Botan no sabía muchos de ellos y sabiendo que Hiei nunca ha oído de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Así sucedió cuando apareció el sapo rojo en la tienda, sorprendiendo a Bardock, Ace e Hiei.

-¡Al fin os he encontrado, Jiraiya!-Exclamó Kösuke bastante serio- me he

-¡Ah, Kösuke, que alegría que estés aquí!-Exclamó Jiraiya, bastante preocupado por sus nuevos compañeros- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? ¿Dónde están los otros?

-Luego lo explicaremos-Contestó el sapo rojo- Venía avisarte que nos invoques para traer a los demás.

El joven de los cabellos blanco, lo captó la idea del sapo y lo asintió, causando al sapo desapareciera por el humo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Pregunto Bardock, bastante sorprendido de ver al sapo hablante.

-¡Un sapo que habla!-Exclamó Ace divertido, acordando de Luffy habría comportado algo parecido con los pingüinos en el Alabasta.

-¿Puedes explicarnos que es eso y lo que ha pasado estabas con Botan y los otros?-Pregunto Hiei observando al Jiraiya quien se sonríe.

El shinobi lo había explicado que la manera de encontrar de nuevo con Botan y los demás era que invocar al sapo que estaba con ellos.

-¿Puedes invocar a los sapos pequeños y sapos gigantes?-Pregunto Bardock alzando la ceja, no creyendo de eso, después del todo él proviene de la dimensión distinta.

-Eso tengo que verlo algún día-Dijo el pirata, refiriendo del sapo gigante- Supongo que vas invocar ahora.

Jiraiya hace una pose exagerada mientras lo sonrió orgullosamente.

-¡Atrás, os voy a demostrar esta técnica tan genial del gran Jiraiya de los tres Sannins!-Dijo Jiraiya tan orgulloso al haber hecho una pose- ¿Que os parece esta pose, chicos? Seguro que las damas se caen rendidas ante mí cuando lo haga así.

Pocos segundos después…

Jiraiya se encontraba en el suelo, exagera mente sangrando al mismo tiempo Hiei sujetando su espada y Bardock crujiendo con los puños, mostrando a su espalda y detrás de ellos, Ace lo trata calmando a los dos.

-No tenían por qué hacer así al nuestro compañero y solo se divierte hacer así-Dijo Ace en su cabeza apareció una gota de sudor.

-¡Esta haciendo alguna tontería que estamos en un situación muy seria!-Exclamó Bardock, lanzando una mirada asesina al shinobi pervertido mientras Hiei lo apoya, estando de acuerdo con él.

-Tampoco no es muy serio como digamos-Murmuró Jiraiya, se levanto como si nada-Bien, ahora si voy realizar el Jutsu.¡Kushiyose No Jutsu!

El joven de los cabellos blancos hace sellos para hacer el Jutsu, invocando a un sapo de piel rojo junto Botan y los demás.

-Woah, es increíble- Dijo Botan bastante sorprendida.

-Se siente diferente con el portal-Dijo Xion admitiendo la gran diferencia entre la magia y el Jutsu.

-¿Así como se siente cuando se invoca a un ser?-Preguntó Zack, acordando de la materias rojas

-¡¿Tan rápido hemos vuelto en este lugar?-Exclamo Rufio, tan sorprendido que nunca había experimentado de teletransportar a un lugar.

-Ya están todos-Dijo Hiei, serio- Bien, Botan. Supongo que nos dirigiremos ese lugar para comprar objetos mágicos.

-¿Comprar objetos mágicos?-Preguntó Ace con curiosidad mientras lo sujeta bien su sombrero.

-Varitas, ropas de los magos y brujas, libros-Dijo Botan tan alegre- os daré la carta de Hogwarts a cada uno cuando lleguemos cerca del Callejón Diagon.

-Pues váyanse para allá mientras yo tengo que entrenar-Dijo Bardock, acordando de los hombres enmascarados.

Botan lo golpea al Bardock quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y lo mira tan enojada.

-¡Esta vez, todos juntos iremos para allá!-Regañando la joven de los cabellos azules- ¡La ultima vez no estaban escuchando cuando estoy hablando!

-¿Y podemos hablar sobre esa marca y sobre estos tipos, Botan?-Preguntó Xion que seguía tapando con la capucha.

Botan iba contestar, pero Hiei lo interrumpió:

-De este asunto, ya hablaremos cuando hayamos comprado-Dijo Hiei quien, mirando a Xion, luego a Botan quien asintió estando de acuerdo.

-¿Bien, como llegaremos a este lugar?-la voz conocida detrás de los chicos.

El Saiyan lo giro y lo reconoció que era Bruce Wayne, quien esta sonriendo tranquilamente y lo miro a Botan quien se sonríe como si supiera algún secreto.

-¡¿Dónde estabas, Bruce?-Exclamo Zack tan sorprendido.

-Habíamos pensado que te habías perdido-Dijo Rufio, frunciendo el ceño al ver Bruce.

-Sí, estaba paseando cuando paso, tuve que ver hay gente matando y busque a vosotros pero entre tanta gente-Dijo Bruce tan tranquilamente- y volví cuando ha pasado con tanta calma.

Bardock se gruño, que obviamente no se había creído la mentira del Bruce Wayne, estaba seguro pero no podía probar.

-Sujetamos afuera del Londres e iremos comprar-Dijo Botan tan alegre.

-¿Seguro que confiemos de esto?-Pregunto Bardock un poco desconfianza al Ace.

-No tenemos opción que ir con ella-Bromeando Ace sonriendo.

-¡¿Os dejo aquí solitos y nosotros nos iremos?-Exclamó Botan enojada haciendo que todos aparece una gota de sudor.

-Lo siento, Botan-Disculpó Ace inclinando a Botan.

-Oh, que buen educado eres, Ace-Dijo Botan, aceptando las disculpas mientras lo miro a Bardock.

El Saiyan se dio cuenta que la mensajera del más allá quería que se disculpara, pero lo miro tan molesto con orgullo.

-¡Ni de broma pienso hacer como él!-Gruño Bardock, bastante molesto-¡Vayamos a ese lugar de una buena vez!

El joven espadachín sacó una copa de su capa y lo mostro a todos.

-Nos iremos con esto afuera de Londres-Dijo Hiei, observando a los otros-Se llama Traslador sirve que nos llevar a un sitio. Seguidme.

Hiei salió de la tienda y los otros lo imitaron menos Bardock, Xion y Rufio.

-Londres…-Dijo el joven punk, melancólico.

A Bardock le pareció que el chico conocía el Londres, pero no podía ser una casualidad que ese vive en el mismo lugar ¿o sí?

-¿Te pasa algo, Rufio?-Pregunto Xion con curiosidad.

El joven punk se dio cuenta que había dicho en voz alta y se gruño, saliendo de la tienda mientras el Saiyan se escogió los hombros como si no importara de esto y la encapuchada se quedo meditada.

-Bah, a ese chico está bien, Xion-Dijo Bardock, observando lo que hay bajo de su capucha de la chica.

Xion no dijo nada ante el comentario del Saiyan y salió de la tienda dejando a Bardock solo.

El saiyajin salió de la tienda viendo todos que están esperando, Botan lo hizo desmontar la tienda y guardó en su bolsa que lleva.

-Me sorprende que hayas querido utilizar el traslador, Hiei-Dijo Botan, acercando a él y este respondió con una mirada feroz.

-No me recuerdes de esto-Dijo Hiei, la primera vez cuando utilizo el traslador fue inolvidable, pero se fijo a los otros- Chicos, solo tenéis que sujetar fuerte y no soltéis hasta que lleguemos.

Todos menos Hiei y Botan asintieron en el consejo de Hiei, lo sujetaron en la copa mientras Hiei lo miro al grupo.

-Sujeten bien fuerte cuando diga a una-Dijo Hiei tan serio- Tres….Dos…. Uno…

Ocurrió inmediatamente: Bardock sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían despegado de la tierra; pudo notar a Ace y a Bruce, cada uno a un lado, porque sus hombros golpeaban contra los suyos. Iban todos a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Tenía el índice pegado a la bota, como por atracción magnética. Y entonces...

Tocó tierra con los pies. Rufio se tambaleó contra él y lo hizo caer. El traslador golpeó con un ruido sordo en el suelo, cerca de su cabeza.

El Saiyan levantó la vista. Botan e Hiei permanecían de pie aunque el viento los zarandeaba. Todos los demás se habían caído al suelo.

-¡Eso ha molado!-Exclamo Zack tan emocionado junto Jiraiya que está de acuerdo.

-Hubiese preferido por ese Jutsu de ese tío-Dijo Rufio, un poco mareado- es más rápido.

El sapo rojo que esta encima en el hombro del shinobi y lo miro al joven punk.

-Pero ese lugar no la conozco-Dijo Kösuke tan sincero-Parece es lejos de llegar hasta allí.

-Entonces guíanos a ese lugar, Botan-Dijo el pirata, sosteniendo bien su sombrero mientras observando a la mensajera del más allá.

-Nos iremos al Caldero Chorreante y nos dormiremos allá-Dijo Botan, observando al reloj-Ya que hemos estado despiertos toda la noche por culpa de los Mortifagos.

-¿Mortifagos?-la voz de Xion bajo de la capucha sonaba curiosidad.

-De eso ya hablaremos sobre esto-Dijo Bardock, acordando sobre las palabras de los hermanos Weasley-Tenemos cierta información sobre esos enmascarados.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó el joven Wayne tan sorprendido-Pues vayamos ya y nos contareis.

Todos lo asintieron en silencio, se dirigieron caminando hacia al Londres y durante el camino no era muy largo para al grupo.

Cuando una vez ya están dentro de la ciudad, el Saiyan había estado admirando alrededor del lugar, la diferencia entre el planeta Vegeta y el planeta Tierra es muy grande.

Bardock había notado que los habitantes de la ciudad se ven muy felices, cosa que es diferente que en su planeta Vegeta, recordó que siempre había estado conquistando en otras planeta, también había enfrentado muchos enemigos en su vida, pero viendo por la ciudad, el ambiente es más tranquilo y hay gente son felices por las calles.

Pasaron un rato caminando por Londres hasta Botan detuvo provocando que los demás parara de caminar.

-¿Qué pasa, Botan?-Pregunto Zack con curiosidad observando a Botan.

-Hemos llegado al lugar-Dijo Botan, sonriendo a los demás- El Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Estás segura?-Pregunto el Saiyan con desconfianza, algo que es muy extraño que los humanos no haya percatado sobre ese lugar que haya magos que pasan por allí.

-Entremos de una vez-Dijo Hiei dejando que Bardock observara a Botan y luego el joven observo al Saiyan- Ella no está equivocada.

Hiei se adelanto con tanta tranquilidad entrando por la puerta del lugar dejando a Bardock que se gruño por la actitud de Hiei mientras Bruce alzo la ceja al escuchar la conversación entre ellos.

-Tiene razón el chico, no es un momento de desconfiar de los demás, chaval-Dijo Jiraiya, le sonríe al Bardock y este se molesto por su sonrisa.

-No es el problema-Gruñó Bardock tan molesto-Me preocupa de que si no conocen este lugar, como podríamos saber si no es una trampa.

Bruce lo asintió estando de acuerdo mientras Ace y Zack se quedaron mirando entre ellos.

-Pues arriesguemos nuestra vida, si se trata por una trampa -Dijo Rufio, frunciendo el ceño como si no le gusta la idea de hablar con ellos.

-Chico, el Caldero Chorreante es como un local o un bar-Dijo la Mensajera del Mas Allá, entrecerrando los ojos mientras apareció una gota de sudor al escuchar las palabras de Bardock y Rufio que están tomando muy serio de un asunto sobre una trampa- además ese lugar solo puede ser visto por los magos, o sea nosotros en teoría podemos vernos por vuestros poderes

Pero Botan lo comprendía a los dos, es muy lógico que se actúan así si no lo conocen entre ellos y están en un mundo desconocido.

El joven Wayne se quedo mirando en un minuto al Botan como si dudara si era cierto lo que dijo ella.

Todos lo entraron por la puerta, encuentran en el interior del lugar, el Caldero Chorreante.

En efecto, el lugar es como un local o como un bar pero un poco sombrío, lleno de la gente mágica y el grupo ven a Hiei que está hablando con el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante.

Bardock observó a los magos que pasaban tomando una bebida mientras charlaban alegremente, podía entender que todos son los magos por sus túnicas puestas y capas.

-Venimos alojar algunas habitaciones solo esta noche, Tom-Dijo Hiei, inexpresivo dirigiendo al Tabernero- Quisiera que los pagaremos mañana por la mañana ya que no trajimos dinero.

-¿Por qué no le paga?-Preguntó Ace con curiosidad al Botan.

-Porque cuando vinimos aquí no llevamos y el que fue lo pago fue un amigo de aquí-Dijo Botan tan alegre.

El Tabernero se observó al grupo y le sonrió al joven espadachín quien está esperando su respuesta.

-Si no lo pagamos nos meteríamos problemas con los aurores-Comentó Botan a los demás.

Rufio y los otros se quedaron confundidos por el comentario de Botan, pero no les importaron mucho porque Botan lo explicaría todo al día siguiente.

-Espero que me lo pagues mañana por la mañana-Dijo Tom tan sonriente- Son tres habitaciones disponibles entre ellas, la primera hay tres camas, la otra son cuatros y el tercero, por desgracia hay dos camas y no si os viene bien.

-Nos viene perfectamente-Dijo Botan puso a su lado de su compañero Hiei, quien observo a ella- Nos quedaremos con esta. Chicos, he pensado así esta vez los grupos están formados:

Bardock, Rufio y Bruce, /Zack, Ace, Jiraiya e Hiei/ Xion y Botan.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Rufio extrañado- ¡¿Por qué debo dormir con ellos?

-¡Si, eso porque yo debo dormir con estos y no con vosotras!-Exclamó Jiraiya, sonriendo pervertido, esperando que fuera una oportunidad de dormir con ellas por pura suerte.

-El problema es este-Dijo Botan entrecerrando con los ojos mirando a los dos- Rufio no estarías muy cómodo de dormir con Ace que siendo es un pirata y meterías en problemas mientras Jiraiya dormirá con ellos porque Hiei se vigilara por nosotros ya que eres pervertido.

-¡En ningún momento he aceptado de hacer esto!-Se quejó Hiei, frunciendo el ceño al Botan.

-¿Xion, tú estás de acuerdo con esta idea?-Preguntó Botan tan alegre dirigiendo a la joven encapuchada mientras lo ignora el comentario de su compañero y luego miro a Ace-¿Te parece bien, Ace?

-A mi no hay ningún problema aunque no creo que es tan fuerte por matar a mí y menos por no bajaría la guardia durante la noche-Dijo Ace, riendo al escuchar la idea de Botan.

- Por mi estoy de acuerdo-la voz de Xion que suena tan aliviada.

-Injusto-Comentaron los tres a la vez por la idea de Botan.

-Bien, entonces ya puedes darnos la llave-Dijo Zack, alzando la mano, Tom le dijo cual es la habitación, le dio la llave, cuando lo obtuvo y giro a sus compañeros- Bien, vamos a dormir ya que no pudimos por culpa de esos enmascarados.

-Está bien-Dijeron Jiraiya e Hiei, suspirando con pocas ganas de ir.

El grupo de Ace se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras Tom le dio la llave al Botan, las dos chicas se dirigió a su habitación dejando solo a Bardock, Rufio y Bruce.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra habitación-Dijo Bruce, alzo la mano y Tom le dio la llave-Gracias, Tom.

-Vuestra habitación es el número 12-Dijo Tom con tanta amabilidad.

-Entonces vamos-Dijo Bardock agarrando al Rufio mientras Bruce lo asintió y lo agradeció al Tabernero.

-¡Soltadme, se andar!-Exclamó Rufio tan irritado, dando cuenta que los dos no lo escuchan-¡¿Me estáis escuchando?

-Será mejor que te calles ya que todo el mundo está durmiendo en estas horas, Rufio-Dijo Bruce tratando no ser duro con el chico.

El joven Saiyan estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario del Bruce, el mocoso se nota que no ha vivido con un adulto o sus padres. A veces el carácter del Rufio le recuerda a su hijo Raditz, quien él también se quejaba así.

-Sí, hagas caso lo que te lo dice-dijo Bardock, ignorando las protestas del joven punk.

Los tres chicos llegaron a su habitación, al ver que es una habitación normal y corriente y tiene buen acogedor el lugar.

Rufio prefirió dormir en una cama que está cerca de una ventana, a Bruce le pareció elegir en la cama que está cerca del lavabo y Bardock solo se quedo observando a su cama que está en el medio de las dos camas.

El joven Wayne se puso tan cómodo al estar tumbado en su cama y observo a sus compañeros. No quería admitir que ellos serian sus compañeros durante esta misión, pero a su mente lo recordaba los tiempos de la Liga de la Justicia

-Buenas noches, compañeros-Dijo Bruce, observando al joven Saiyan y el joven punk.

Rufio no quiso admitir que lo echaba de menos a los niños perdidos, aun acuerda de ellos cuando antes se durmieran, lo decían entre todos de los niños perdidos en el Nunca Jamás diciendo Buenas Noches, Nunca Jamás y rápidamente se puso desconfiando de ellos y no podía estar seguro con ellos siendo que provienen de las otros mundos.

-Buenas noches-Repitió el joven punk con tanta desconfianza, se acostó en su cama.

Bardock lo apago la luz por el interruptor de la habitación y se acostó en la cama.

El Saiyan no quería tener otra visión estando durmiendo, pero no pudo que al final se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto con las chicas ya estaban dormidas tranquilamente y en el grupo de Ace…

-¡Esta será mi cama, chicos!-Exclamó el joven ex-Soldado tan alegre.

-Bien, no hay problema de que yo duerma al lado de Zack-Comentó Ace quitando el sombrero y lo puso en la mesa.

-Entonces, tú viejo pervertido dormirás a esa cama que parece que esta estropeado solitario-Dijo Hiei, mirando al Jiraiya quien se quedo observando a la cama.

Las palabras de Hiei eran ciertas, la cama está destrozada por un corte, Jiraiya tenía una ligera sospecha quien pudo haber sido, el Shinobi se giro y lo dirigió una mirada asesina al espadachín.

-¡Has sido tú!-Exclamó Jiraiya, lo apunto con el dedo a Hiei- ¿¡Cuando lo hiciste esto?

-Entre por la puerta y lo hice por tu pequeño castigo-Burló Hiei con una sonrisa arrogancia ya que le recuerda de un amigo con esa personalidad- por tu culpa, tengo que vigilarte por ellas.

-¡Aun no me has aclarado como lo has hecho con el menor ruido!-Insistió el shinobi observando a su cama luego al espadachín- ¡¿Cómo voy a dormir, estando con ese estado de mi cama? Espera… voy a hablar con las chicas.

Jiraiya se sonrió con perversión, dirigiendo hacia a la puerta, dispuesto ir hacia la habitación de las chicas y lo detuvo por la voz de su compañero.

-Si vas por allá, no dudaré de que el destrozo será tu ropa-dijo Hiei, se sentó en su cama mientras Jiraiya se suspiró por esto.

-Haya paz, chicos-Dijo Zack haciendo flexibilidad mientras observando a la escena-con tanto jaleo que os montáis, vais despertar a nuestros vecinos.

-No hay problema, mañana nos levantaremos y veremos que vamos hacer-Dijo Hiei.

-Bueno, yo tengo ganas de aportar la nuestra información que habíamos obtenido de unos chicos-dijo Jiraiya acordando de la Marca Tenebrosa, pensando que los demás debía saber de esto y fijo a Zack- ¿Qué haces así, Zack?

Zack se dio cuenta que Jiraiya e Hiei lo estaban observando con curiosidad.

-Oh, un habito que lo hago antes de dormir y a veces me pongo nervioso o no sé que iba hacer me pongo así, Jiraiya-Contestó Zack, terminando flexibilidad- Pues de eso lo que decís esa información mañana ya lo sabremos. ¿Verdad, Ace?

Zack giro a ver que su compañero que opina, pero vio a Ace ya se encuentra dormido profundamente y roncando en su cama.

-¡Se durmió!-Exclamaron los tres tan sorprendidos, al ver el pirata tan dormido y roncando.

-Bueno, este chico sí que está cansado-Dijo Jiraiya, pensando en si era cierto lo que el pirata dijo que no bajaría por la guardia, dejo de pensar y lo dirigió al sapo rojo-Buenas noches, Kösuke.

-Buenas noches Jiraiya-Dijo el sapo rojo, ya que este medio dormido en la cama de Ace.

Jiraiya vio que Hiei ya está en la cama, parecía que está dormido y prefirió a arreglar a la cama para poder dormir cómodamente.

Zack lo apagó la luz por el interruptor haciendo apagar la luz y Jiraiya se suspiró que su compañero haya apagado la luz sin importar lo que ocurre su cama.

El Shinobi se quedo pensando en su mundo, preguntándose si Naruto habría entendido el mensaje que lo había enviado a Pa para que se fuera el Konoha y comprendiera sobre la identidad de Pain y con tanta preocupación, Jiraiya se durmió con el agotamiento.

Fin del capítulo 4.

* * *

><p>Nota de Autor: Me disculpo por tardar tanto durante estos dos meses, pero tenía problemas con la inspiración y sobre todo que tengo la vida fuera del ordenador Por esa razón tardo más. Así que espero que no tarde de publicar el siguiente capítulo.<p>

¡Y gracias por los ánimos, queridos lectores! Y No os preocupes si se trata de abandonar lo habría dado un aviso hace ya tiempo y no habría sido justo de esperar dos meses y publicar un aviso. Espero haber disfrutado este capitulo y dejen reviews o algunas dudas ¡Saludos!


End file.
